


Journey to the Past

by EdyaCouky



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: AU!Anastasia (1997 movie), F/M, Jewish Jason, M/M, Other additional tag can change, amnesic character, jewish Bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdyaCouky/pseuds/EdyaCouky
Summary: During a Joker attack, during a diplomatic meeting bringing together all the greatest leader of the world, Prince Jason Peter Todd disappear. At the moment he was only fifteen years old.But his father, the King Bruce Wayne, hoping that his son is alive, offer a reward to anyone who could finally bring him back home.Three years later, Roy Harper could use the reward to give to his children, Lian and Colin, a safe place to live. So when he meet Jay and Dami, two run away, and that Jay could easily claim to be the Lost Prince, the two groups decide to travel together for Gotham. With the hope of a safest life.





	1. We were strangers starting out on a journey

**Author's Note:**

> It's one-two-three and suddenly  
I see it at a glance  
She's radiant  
And confident and born to take this chance.  
I taught her well.  
I planned it all!  
I just forgot...  
Romance!  
Vlad, how could you do this?  
How will we get through this?  
I never should have let them dance!
> 
> Vladimir, “Learn to do it (Reprise)” Anastasia, 1997

For Jason Peter Todd, there is a before and an after he meets King Wayne.

Before, he wakes up because of a loud terrifying sound, because of hunger and cold.

One day where he was particularly desperate, he decides to steal the tires of a luxury vehicle parked on Crime Alley at night.

Truly it wasn’t his fault that the owner was so stupid. And he will take the time to feel guilty when his stomach will be full.

He was already taken three of the tires when someone catches him by his vest.

“What the fucking hell?! Jason yelps

-That’s my line, kid. Where are my tires?”

Fuck. Fuck! The owner asks it calmly but in the street, Jason saw the nicer people outside being the most horrible inside.

He was so dead but he won’t give up without a fight.

“I don’t know what you mean old man. I just get by when I saw what happen to your car.

-So what for your tire iron?”

The owner’s face tells something to Jason but he was too panicked for his memories to work well.

“This!” He just said before hit this guy in his stomach and run

When he arrives to the empty apartment he was squatting, he take the time to breath and let the felling of dizziness goes. He really needs to eat soon.

First he has to sell the tires but he can’t do that with this guy looking for him. It would have to wait till tomorrow. He falls asleep, or just faint, on that thought.

What wakes up him was an odor of greasy hot fast food. His stomach gurgle at that but he was feeling too sick to be alert enough to understand where this smell came from.

He almost jumps at the window when he saw this weird guy for earlier seating next to his tires. The bag containing the food was next to Jason feet.

“What the hell, old man? Who found your stupid tires! Take them and leave me alone!

-Eat first.

-You bring the food for me? Why?

-See that as an advance.

-An advance for what?

-For putting back my tires.

-Do it yourself, big boobs!

-You prefer I go to the police. What’s your parent will think of that?

-Look around you, you stupid. You really believe I have parent?”

Jason must be more tired than he though. It was stupid to admit he was alone, defenseless.

“More reason for you to eat. And don’t make me call the cops.”

This guy was right. An orphan in cell, even juvenile cell, will not last longer.

Despite his better instinct, Jason eats everything the guy brings him.

“Take your time. You will bite your finger.”

Jason doesn’t listen to him. Who know if suddenly the food will be taking away from him?

He was so happy to not being hungry anymore that he accepts help the guy put back his tires. After all, the food was an advance maybe he will give him some money.

But when the job was done, he wanted Jason to get in his car.

“Dude, what for?

-The temperature will drop tonight. You can stay in this apartment. I bring you somewhere warm with food.

-Sound like a trap.

-Do you prefer be arrest.”

Again, Jason does an effort for not listening to his instinct. He wasn’t too hopeful about this guy will do to him but he realizes he was too tired to care.

Suddenly when he saw the Wayne’s Castle, Jason screams.

“Fuck! You’re the King!

-You realize that just know?

-Why should I think the King will be alone on Crime Alley at night? It doesn’t make any sense!

-I came to pay homage to my parent.

-Oh fuck! I steal to the King. I steal to the King the day your parent died. I’m so dead.”

This guy, The King Wayne, just laugh at Jason distress.

He brings him to the kitchen where an old man was still wake up and doesn’t seem surprise by Jason’s presence.

“Are you still hungry or thirsty, young man? He asks to Jason

-Thirsty. He admits after a moment

-Take place. I will serve you.”

Jason drinks the most delicious hot cocoa he has the chance to drink while the King asking about a room.

“Everything is ready.” The butler, Alfred, if Jason hears well

Then the King takes him to a room to change, Jason starts to panic but try not to show it.

“I am not a prostitute.

-I am not …”

Jason was sure the King will throw up on his expensive carpet and it reassures him a little.

“I can assure you I am having no sexual interest for child. Neither have I slept with someone without their consent.

-How do you know?

-What?

-Well … You’re the King, right? How do you know that the people who sleep with don’t feel obligate to do it? After all, you could make their life a living hell. Did you only sleep with other King or Queen?

-I never think about that like that. Bruce admits after a long pause. But I can assure you, I will not have sex with you. No one here will touch you without your consent. Wear your pajamas and go to sleep. Tomorrow, we will discuss about your future in the Castle.”

Jason stays awake a long moment that night. He was too afraid about this conversation. But the bed was too comfortable and he was too tired.

Jason would have been delight if he has to serve the Court. The servants have a life nice enough. But King Wayne; Bruce, tell him he will be his pupil. Like Richard Grayson before him. But at general surprise, the Council authorizes Jason, the street rat, to be adopted by the King.

After his meeting with Bruce Wayne, he wakes up in a comfortable and warm bed, his stomach always full.

He never really understands how lucky he gets. Not only the King didn’t want him dead for stealing him, but he also takes him to live in the castle.

At twelve years old, Jason becomes one of the most important people on the Country. After the King, but more than his eighteen years old kind of big brother, Richard Grayson who wasn’t recognize as the King’s son.

Jason though it was as weird as unfair. Not only Richard, that wanted to be calling Dick, was more appreciated by the Court than him, but he seems to be a future excellent leader.

“Why? Dick exclaims one private evening

-Dick, please.

-I do everything I can so you can be proud of me for six years.

-I am proud of you.

-So why this kid who appear to nowhere to rob you get to be the official heir, while I am still only your pupil?

-I don’t know. Bruce admits. I don’t understand why the Council refuses to let me adopt you.

-You are the King. Why don’t impose your choice?

-A king can’t rule without the Council. Like you said, you’re here since six years. Don’t you know yet that I have to compromise with them every day?

-If it was really important for you, if you see me as a son, I will be recognize as such already!

-You’re not fair.”

Dick glances at Jason before answering:

“I don’t care if you adopt other kids. You could have a hundred children if you want. But why …?”

Dick’s voice broke before he leaves the room without letting a chance to Bruce for reply.

* * *

Barbara sight loudly and she rolls her eyes Dick was afraid they will fall.

“It is serious Babs. Dick scolds her

-Every two weeks you said the same thing.

-Now things had change. The Council accepts Jason as an heir! I don’t understand why?

-Look, the Council realize that Bruce will never married and never have biological children. Yeah we all hear their argument: “Jason is born in Gotham, and he is Jewish. And you’re not”. But truly it was the only way they found for admit Bruce was right saying you were his sons without admit they were wrong about you.

-But it is not fair. Dick said pitifully

-I know.”

Barbara hugs Dick who cries. The live in the Court was so difficult to support, fortunately Dick have good close friends.

* * *

Knowing that the Council could make the King disown Jason as an heir if he wasn’t perfect, he did his best to deserve the chance life gave him.

The first lessons were really frustrating because they had at first; teach him things a younger kid should know. Most of the time when there were finish, Jason goes cry in his room because he thought he was too stupid.

But he loves learning so much and he never know enough, Jason managed to catch up and success easily in his History and Literature classes.

“Prince Jason, I thought that your lessons were finish for today. Alfred said when he saw the little Prince read an enormous book on his desk

-They are. Why? Did you need my help?

-Prince Jason, for the last time I serve you not the other way around. What did you read then?

-“_Factitious disorder imposed on another (FDIA) Or when the society isolates the sick_” by Doctor Harleen Quinzel.

-What such serious book to read for take a break. I was expecting you to read one of Jane Austen.

-It is a really good book, and terrifying.

-How so?

-It’s just … some situations look like what I saw at Crime Alley … and no one did anything. No one do anything.

-Oh, Prince Jason.”

Alfred was surprised every day how this young kid could move him.

“I’m sorry. That’s just stupid. Jason said while he wiped his tears

-No it isn’t. Alfred comforts him, putting his hand on Jason’s shoulder. And you know what?

-What?

-With your point of view of Crime Alley and the other desolate areas, you could maybe tell your Father how effectively help the population.

-Why should he listen to me? I am just a kid.

-The King has listen to Master Richard about difficulty that people from circus could encounter.

-Really?

-You may have to prepare a report with all your arguments and your solutions, but yes, the King will listen to you.

-I can really help people then? I am not here just to be pretty.

-Well, you will become a gorgeous man without a doubt. But no, Prince Jason, you are not here just to be pretty.

-Will you help me, with the report?

-It would be my pleasure.”

It takes almost one year for Jason to finish the report and have the nerve to show it to Bruce. He was so nervous that he throws it to Bruce’s desk before he can find his word.

“What is it, Jaylad?

-Nothing.

-Are you sure? It seems like it’s an important work for which someone has put all his heart.

-It’s stupid. I will understand if you don’t want to read it. That was stupid. Sorry.”

Jason tries to take back his report but Bruce opens it. Jason blushes furiously. He shouldn’t have listened to Alfred. Who Jason though he was to tell the King what he should do?

He wants to run but the fear paralyzes him. He wants to cry but doesn’t look like weak. He can’t even look Bruce’s face.

He must regret bring a Mister-I-Know-Everything to his life.

He jumps when Bruce suddenly stands up. How long did they stay like that?

Before he can say sorry, Bruce enlace him.

“Damn, Jason. I never knew half of what happen in Crime Alley.

-I didn’t do that for pity, Bruce. Jason groan embarrassed by the emotion in Bruce’s voice

-I know. But when I think of what could happen to you …”

Jason closes his eyes and put his hand on Bruce’s back.

“This things happen every day, Bruce.

-I know now. I will do everything I can to stop that.” Bruce promises him and Jason never feel more loved and listen before in his life

* * *

To be the perfect heir, Jason has to be an excellent warrior too.

Despite their busy schedule, Bruce and Dick help him with his training in combat. Jason was truly surprised by the fact that Dick train with him even though he have every reason to hate him.

One time when Dick makes him fall in the ground because Jason hasn’t a solid guard, he jokes:

“I’m sure you train with me only for beat me.

-I will not lie, it’s a plus. Dick smile

-Keep laughing Goldie. Next time, I will make you bite the dust.

-You can always try, Littlewing.”

Dick has temper but Jason has a big mouth so they do a funny duo for the people who watch them train.

But mostly his trainer was Selina Kyle. She is a funny woman who is a fearing opponent. Jason likes her because even if she mocks him sometimes, she treats him like an adult, and she was also raised in Crime Alley. She knows him in a way no one in the Castle could understand him.

It was a childish wish but he wishes that one day, Selina and Bruce stop to flirt to get married. She is not exactly mom material but she makes an excellent big sister and Bruce happy.

He tries to make subtle comment about how perfect they will be together. But the adults just laugh and do like they don’t understand.

“Oh Kitten, Selina said, what do you want me to do with Bruce?

-Don’t you love?

-Depends which mask in wear.

-Which mask? What do you mean?

-He is not the same person with the Council, with you, with me …

-Which mask do you prefer then?

-Women need to have secret.” She smile with a wink

Jason pouts at this answer.

“Look, Kitten if you beat me I will answer you. Deal?

-Deal!”

Unfortunately, he didn’t beat her.

Sometimes the other opponents were some aristocrats. They were obviously against have him as their future monarch; especially since Jason encourage many laws for the poorest. But they can’t say anything directly. Jason says nothing about the real reason behind this bruise and bleeding.

“Jaylad if you don’t tell me what’s going on I can’t help you. Bruce tries to reason him

-I was in training. It’s normal I have some injuries. I have some when I fight against you too.

-Not like that.

-I’m fine, B.”

Bruce doesn’t believe him but without Jason’s testimony, he can’t punish this stupid rich kid and their stupid parent.

It doesn’t bother Jason because he knows that someday, they will stop making fun of him.

* * *

With the years, Jason starts to be loved by Gotham’s people and other countries leaders. Jason especially loves when Princess Diana of Themyscira visits the country.

She was beautiful, strong and wise. Awkward with children but she talks to him like he is an adult. Plus, when she comes, the castle is always full of ice cream.

“Master Jason, Alfred scold him, this is not for you.

-I have to be sure it is not poisoned before it given to Princess Diana.”

* * *

For Jason, life was good.

He even gets to celebrate his Bat Mitzvah at his thirteen. He lost hope that he gets one after the death of his two parents.

Of course, all of that become some kinds of political issue because of the Council. That count the point about which leader will be invited, which one will come in person or an ambassador, which present they will give. But Alfred, Bruce and Dick make sure it stays a familial event for Jason.

They give him their official present in front of everyone and their real present in private.

Bruce’s gift was a Star of David pendant where in the back was write “Don’t let fear dictate your behavior”. With stealing, Jason knows that it wasn’t cheat but that it wasn’t new ever.

He looks curiously at Bruce. He loves it and he didn’t care if it was a secondhand. It just doesn’t look like Bruce.

“It was at my mother. Bruce answer to his silent question

-What? Bruce, this is too much! I can’t accept.

-Why not? You’re my son. She will be delight that you have it.

-It’s just …”

Jason can’t help himself but glance at Dick. First, the pendant was too beautiful and he doesn’t deserve it. And he already feels guilty about the way he was treated compared to Dick.

“It was his father’s. Dick said gently showing him the watch he always wears

-No matter what the Council says, you are both my sons. Bruce confirms. And I know my parents will have loved you so much.”

Dick and Jason smile.

“So may I?” Bruce asks to Jason showing him the pendant

Unable to say a word so much he was moved; Jason nods and almost cries when the pendant fell on his chest.

“I will take care of it. Jason promises

-I know.”

Life was so good for Jason; even the movement against the regime didn’t worry him much.

This crazy anarchist Joker and his gang make actions to destabilize the kingdom for years. Unsuccessfully. Either they were too stupid to success or they weren’t really motivated.

But since one of Joker’s attack hurt Barbara, making her paralyzes and so stops her promising career military, Bruce was worried, almost paranoid. He refuses Dick leave Gotham for doing his military service, but he wasn’t an heir so he has no legal way to obligate him.

At twenty years old, Dick leaves from Bludhaven.

“Everything will be alright Jason.

-Of course. I am not a little kid anymore, you know Circus boy?

-You could repeat that when you will be taller than me, Littlewing.”

At that moment, Jason realizes how much Dick protects him against loneliness caused by their role for the Kingdom.

* * *

At fifteen years old, Jason gets a chance to prove to Bruce he was right to take him.

“I could come with you for this diplomat mission; he told to Bruce, the subject of the meeting is the future of your nations, right? As heir, I am part of the future of Gotham like all the children we have to take care.

-That’s true that you are gifted with sweet talk.

-So ….? Can I go?”

Bruce seems to hesitate a long moment.

“Ok.

-For real?

-Yeah. I will discuss with the guard to assure your security and you will have follow strict rules, understand?

-Yeah! Anything! You will not regret it!”

If only they knew.

* * *

The meeting happens in another continent, in a country that success stay neutral in most of the conflict that happen the last century. In this way, none of the guest could have resentment against this country or the leader.

While Bruce and Jason prepare themselves for the evening, Bruce surprises his son when he informs him he orders a new tuxedo for Jason for the occasion.

“It wasn’t necessary. Jason said smiling when he sees how beautiful the tissue was.

-Of course it was. Today you will represent all the children of Gotham. You have to be at your best.”

Jason put his tuxedo and looks at himself at the mirror.

“What? Jason asks when he saw how Bruce looks at him

-I just can’t believe how big you are now. I am still remembering this little kid who tells to his King that he was “a big boob”.

-I wasn’t that bad.

-No. Bruce laughs. And now you’re almost a man.”

Jason swaggers at that.

“I am a man. Jason retorts. We did my Bat Mitzvah when I was thirteen.

-Yes, you’re right.

-I am always right. Jason jokes

-I am really proud of you, son. Bruce tells him after a pause

-Thanks dad. But I don’t even say my speech. Maybe I’ll ruin everything.

-No you won’t. Don’t worry about that.”

They leave the hostel where they had a suite in to the Palace of the Kingdom. It was the Jason’s first mission and he does everything he can so it was perfect.

He salutes everybody; remember every name and every custom. He didn’t even stay at the buffet; he was too afraid he will stain his new costume or that someone will talk to him when he was eating.

They were finally taking place to listen to the different speech and start the negotiation for a new treated. Quickly that Jason expected it is his turn to speak in front of everyone.

He collects himself while he puts his note on the desk. He is so nervous for a moment he though he will be unable to talk and be ridiculous in front of all this important leader. While he inhales, he meets his father’s gaze. Bruce is calm and looks at him with self-confidence.

“Everything will be alright” Jason hears his father without need to talk.

And when Jason exhales, he is ready.

“Greetings everyone. If I stand before you today it is to speak on behalf of children, those of Gotham and those of all nations.

Our future lies between their hands. That is why it is our responsibility to provide all children, regardless of their birth, with education, access to clean water and food, and care. That's why we have an obligation to guarantee freedom for all children.

Among the treaties to be signed, one of them would put an end once and for all to the trafficking of children around the world.

These abominable traffickers, these monsters, kidnap children in each of our countries. They treat them as commodities, objects responding to a demand. They tear them out of their homes without distinction of gender and class.

And the only way to stop them is to join forces, to facilitate the transmission of information between our police forces. To create a world organization whose mission is to eradicate the trafficking of children, to protect them.

In the name of the future of our countries, on behalf of children, I beg you to put aside our differences. I beg you to set up this organization. I beg you to protect them.

I hope you will make the right decision.

Thank you for your attention.”

A thunder of applause resounds in all the room. Jason is bright with proud and joy. He did it. He was heard, all Gotham’s children were heard by him. He makes Bruce proud. At this moment he feels unstoppable, immortal.

Then craziness starts.

An explosion sound, surprising everyone. The front gate was destroyed by that explosion and suddenly an hundred, maybe a thousand of armed civilian enter the court and were coming for them.

Jason tries to rejoin his father as much as Bruce didn’t listen to his guards to come near him. When they fall in each other arms, Jason feels a little embarrassed by how relief he was. He was almost a man after all.

“What’s going on?

-An attack. We have to go to our vehicle and leave the country.

-What about the innocent? What about the government of this country? We can’t leave them.

-Jason, first your security then we will make a plan to save the day.

-But the children …

-Not now. Jason, I know it’s hard and awful but if we don’t leave we will die. Do you understand?

-I do.

-Good. Hold my hand and don’t drop it.”

Jason wanted to argue about that but a Queen push him while she was running and make him loose Bruce on moment. He supposes he can bear to hold his father’s hand.

For a moment, Jason though that they panic for nothing, because Bruce was so calm. But then, a group faces them and Jason knows the eyes they had. They were hungrier of blood and revenge. They even killed unarmed innocent servants.

“Run.” Bruce orders and Jason obeys

They were running, holding their hands. But the angry civilians come from every door, every windows. They were organizing in some way because none of them have improvised weapon and they have successfully block all the outings.

They were block in a room. They closed the door but some people start trying to push it.

“If it doesn’t have change … Bruce mumble while touching the wall. Ah!”

A click then a little opening appears.

“Jason, go.

-But it is too little for you.

-That’s ok. I will find you later.

-No. No! I can’t let you here. I am staying with you! Jason cries

-No you’re not. Go away.

-No. You tell me not drop your hand.

-And now I am telling you to go.

-No. Please. I don’t want to let you. I don’t want to be alone out there.

-Jason, do you trust me?

-What …?

-Do you trust me?

-Yeah I do.

-Then listen to me. I will not telling you to do that if it was dangerous. You will be safe.

-But what if they kill you? Jason murmurs afraid

-That won’t happen.

-You can’t know that.

-Yes I can. Because nothing will stop me to find you later. Ok?”

Jason can’t talk more with his tears. But he nods and hugs his father as strong and long as he can before he goes to by the opening.

Unfortunately, in the room there were other people as determined as the other to kill him. He was too small and quick for them so he manages to leave the room. He tries to escape them but Jason realizes quickly that he was going nowhere any exist. He was keep taking stair after stair in direction of the roof.

He takes his chance and enters in a room. Almost immediately, an arrow was aimed in his direction.

“Prince Todd?”

Jason knew this boy and sight with relief.

“Prince Harper. Where is King Queen?

-Where is King Wayne? Roy asks bitterly but regrets it when he saw the sorrow expression of Jason. Look, barricade the door while I try to get us out of here.”

Jason obeys while Roy hooks a cord to his arrow and shoots.

“I will go first. To be sure it is solid enough. You stay here and you wait for my signal, ok?”

Jason wanted to ask him which signal he will use but Roy disappear by the window.

“Unbelievable.” Jason groans glance worried at the door

He could hear them coming near him. It would be just a second. And his father was still somewhere, maybe beaten, maybe dead. Jason didn’t want to think about that but the though keep harass him.

From where Jason was, he saw Roy moves one of his arms. Maybe that was the signal. Jason wanted to keep looking to be sure but at the same time the door was broken and it didn’t have other choice to jump.

Everything was going fine. He was almost where Roy waiting for him when he feels something weird. One of the revolutionary had cut the cord. Before he can reach the building, he falls to the ground.

He takes him a moment but he stand up. Roy was calling him desperately so Jason makes him a sign to reassure him.

“Prince Todd, at your right!”

Jason turns his head and scream with furor and terror. There was more revolutionary and he has to keep running.

* * *

Bruce would have killed himself how he was angry. Just after Jason disappear, there were more shot outside the room and the door finally broke but not for letting in revolutionaries. It was the guards that come save them.

“My King! We have to shelter you. Our reports inform us that the anarchy Joker is behind this attack. He will come for you.

-What is he doing here? He never leaves Gotham before.

-We don’t know yet. Our priority is your security.

-I will not leave without my son.

-My King, one team is already looking for him …

-I will not leave without my son.”

He tries to find Jason everywhere with the help of the guards. At a moment one of them saw Prince Todd jump by a window.

“Here My King!” A guard yells showing Jason

Bruce’s heart almost stops when he saw his son fall. But knowing that he escape the Palace, he agree to leave this place too. He goes in the city, hoping to find Jason.

There were so many dead, gunshot, screaming and tears. But all he can think of was Jason.

Finally, finally, he saw him across a street.

“Jason! He calls him

-Dad!” His son saw him too and they start running to each other

But the crowd was too panicked and they never reach each other.

One gunshot touches Jason and if it wasn’t enough the person who did it was Joker ridding on horse. His laughing become louder as he came close to Jason to catch his vest before he fall on the ground to drag the young boy.

Bruce run after them and he run and he run.

But he didn’t catch them. His son disappears in front of his eyes.

And what happens to Prince Jason Peter Todd becomes part of legends.

* * *

There were a few rumors. One say everything must have been organize by the pupil Grayson who after the event become Prince Grayson, heir of the throne with Bludhaven as his principality. Other that Joker makes each member of his gang eats a piece of Prince Todd’s body. Some pretend have seen the Prince in some harem of a faraway country. As a prostitute or as a customer depending who tell the story.

And the rumor only grows because the King Wayne refuses to believe in his son’s death. Not only did he mobilize part of his army to find him, but he also promises a reward to anyone who brings him the lost Prince.

But the true is, even today, the Lost Prince didn’t return to his home.


	2. In the dark of the night, evil will brew

For Just Jay, there is a before and an after he meets Princess Al Ghul.

Before, there is only darkness, emptiness.

He wakes up on a mattress on the ground, with a tiny blanket on his body. The air is so heavy and so wet that he feel too hot with the dark green tunic he’s wearing. His head hurts, all his body hurts to be honest. He wanted to sit but he feel too dizzy.

He don’t know why but he feel the need to put his hand on his chest and panic because of the lack of something. He didn’t know what, but the fact that it wasn’t there terrified him more than the pain and the unknown room. When finally his fingers touch a necklace, only then he start to breathe again.

He doesn’t know why. He doesn’t understand his reaction. He can’t even tell what the pendant is, because his vision is too blurring.

But with it around his neck and the pendant on his fist, he feels safe.

With the days, his body feels better and many people, servant they said, ask him question he doesn’t know the answer.

What’s your name?

Where did you come from?

Do you know who and where your family is?

Do you know where you are?

One time when one of the servant try to force him give a name, he yells:

“Jay!

-Jay what?

-Don’t know. Just Jay.”

This simple exchange provoke him terrible headaches and disorientation. He takes him several days to calm down.

He never see this servant again.

Mostly this part of his life was lonely. After this incident, the servants spoke to him one or two words and leave the room. They lock the door, they said it was for his security –he was easily disoriented-, and the time they knew if he is an ally or not, so Jay never knew anything behind the door.

Until she appears.

It must have been six months he was isolated, when a beautiful woman wearing expensive and gorgeous dress and jewelries enters in his room to sit on the bed.

Jay was so subjugated that he didn’t even try to stand up.

“Do you know who I am and where you are? She asks him gently

-No. The servants never answer my questions and I don’t recognize you or this place. He answer her honestly

-I am Princess Talia Al Ghul. She does a pause but Jay doesn’t react. And you are on our Azraq Palace at 'Eth Alth'eban.”

Jay shrugs before blushing. It’s not like that he should answer to a member of a Royal family. But he is too subjugated by his visitor and the information she gives him. Jay doesn’t understand what 'Eth Alth'eban is exactly, but he feels an unexplained fear.

“Sorry. None of that seems familiar to me.

-That’s ok. She answer caressing tenderly his hair. I understand that you have no memory of your previous life, and considering where we find you it is for the better.

-Where … where did you find me? He dares to ask

-I saw you immerse for a stack of dead bodies throw on a pit, next to a village close to the West frontier.

-But … Is there another survivor? Maybe member of my family…

-There is no hope you still have a family.”

By these direct words, Jay's eyes filled with tears. He tried to hold them back. After all, he had no memory of this village, these people, and his family. What could he be so crying so painfully?

Is that really possible mourning someone you don’t know?

“What … Why did this happen?”

Talia takes Jay’s pendant in her hand.

“Because you’re Jewish. The habitants of this village were all Jewish.

-I … I don’t understand …

-We, the Al Ghul family, are Muslimism, which displease a Jewish faction that want take our throne. Because of them, a civil war against Muslimism and Jewish takes place in 'Eth Alth'eban.

-Will you kill me then?

-I’m not like my father. I don’t believe this is simply Jewish against Muslimism. This is my family against our enemy. If you agree to become an ally, I will let you live to serve me.”

Jay thinks about that. He didn’t miss the fact she didn’t propose him to simply leave this place.

“Where can I go anyway? He though out loud. It will be my pleasure to serve you.

-Good. I will make sure the servants brings you to your new room, gives you a bath and new clothes. Of course, you will have to hide that you’re Jewish. Talia said, her hold on David Star becomes more urging

-I will hide it.” Jay promise unable to let his necklace go

That’s just piece of metal, it’s not more important that his survival. If the Princess wants destroy it or kill him, the choice to do is obvious. But Jay can’t accept that.

He has to take care of that. He doesn’t know why, just that he have to.

“You want to keep it. Why?”

She makes him pass a test, without a doubt.

“I’ll serve you loyalty. He guarantees. It’s just … that the last thing that connect me to my family.

-Did you remember this people?

-No. Jay admits. But it will make me remember that they die, that I should have die with them, if it wasn’t because of your generosity and I should be eternally grateful for that.

-I knew you’re smart. Talia smile after a long pause where she pointy watch his facial expression. I know how to hide it. Let me do.”

Talia stand up, Jay immediately imitate her. She leaves the room without a word, without the pendant. Curiously, Jay doesn’t know what to do. The room were locked again. Maybe he didn’t answer her correctly.

He fears about what will happen to him. He is embarrassing how hard he jumps when the door is open again.

Talia comes back with a pocket and sit on the bed again.

“My mother teach me how to weave a bracelet.” She explains beginning to work

Quietly, Jay sit next to her and after she said she doesn’t need his help, he just look at her movement fingers.

“Now, give your necklace.”

Jay obeys and Talia resume her work. Second by second, the David Star disappears between green and gold strings.

“Your wrist now.”

Talia finish the bracelet by attached it around Jay’s wrist.

“I use some colored piano string. She finally said. You should lost it and then your secret is safe.

-Thank you so much.

-Now it’s time for a bath and new clothes.”

She opens the door and the servants take Jay with him.

After his meeting with her, he becomes someone, a loyal servant, a warrior who will not hesitate die for his Mistress. He gain a purpose.

He never really understands how lucky he gets. Not only the Princess saves him despite being an anonymous and a Jewish, but he also lives a comfortable life in the Azraq Palace.

* * *

Once Jay was clean and dressed, the Princess introduces him a little seven years old boy with an irritated frown.

“This Damian Al Ghul, not only my son but the heir of our family. Till this day, you will train to become his Shadow, his protector and his teacher.

-Everything to please you, my Princess. Jay swears

-Tt! He’s look incompetent.” The little Prince grunts

Jay doesn’t remember if he was good with the kids in his village, but he is sure that this one will complicated him his life.

For three years, Jay keeps his words. He takes every training she wanted him to do seriously

It turns out he has already some notion in fighting. When he reports it to Talia, hoping, she will see a sign that she was right to trust him, her reaction chills his blood.

“You must have been some kind of child-soldier for one of this extremist.”

Instead of seeing he is already able to protect her child, she sees a potential threat.

After, he never dares tell her anymore how his lessons were going on, unless she explicitly asks him.

He compensates by taking really seriously his mission to take care of the Prince, and teaches him as many things he knows. His apparent important heteroclite general culture and his mastery of different languages are really useful.

Someday when he can’t keep sleep, he thinks that maybe his knowledge and his survival are the proofs it is his destiny take care of the young Prince.

With only that to believe, he even never asks why she always makes him stay to the Azraq Palace and not make him follow her everywhere she goes, at least to the Akhdar Palace where the royal family is supposed to live. He never asks why Talia’s son, heir of 'Eth Alth'eban, Damian Al Ghul lives mostly alone in the isolated Azraq Palace.

* * *

This Wednesday is the tenth birthday of Damian. Jay is eighteen years old for four month. The first hours happen like every day.

Jay wake up at four a.m. he start his day by running for one hour, after that he takes a bath using the essential oil that Princess Talia keeps offer him.

He loves taking a long hot bath, he always feel well rested, empty of all his worries and it’s helping him with his chronical headache.

When he is dressed, he goes to the kitchen. He eats something and he takes the Prince Damian’s breakfast that he brings to his room. He puts the meal tray on the nightstand, then he opens the curtains to let the sun enters.

“It was time. Damian grumbles. It’s been an hour that I’m awake.

-For the last time, my Prince. No one stop you to open yourself your curtain and asks to the kitchen to bring your meal earlier. Jay said putting the meal tray on Prince’s lap

-Ttt! So I should do your job? Damian argues before hiss when Jay prevent him to eat

-What do we say?

-Are you kidding? When will you finally treat me like your superior and not like a child?

-Either when you will be taller than me, or when you won’t be a ten year old brat anymore. Happy birthday by the way.”

The Prince tries to hide it but he happily grins when he saw that Jay remember which day it is.

“Now, what do we say if we want to eat?

-Don’t upset the Prince who could easily order your execution?

-Wrong answer. One try left.

-Thank you, Jay.”

Damian tries long ago to not obey to Jay, but not only the servant have his mother’s favor, he is also pretty stubborn and he is not impressed by Damian’s tittle. It must be for that his mother decides make Jay is shadow.

“You’re welcome.”

And that Damian will never admit it out loud but, Jay is also a good man who helps him feel less lonely and happier.

Jay gives him then a gift wrapped in newspaper with a piece of string.

“Sorry for the gift wrap. I did with what I had.

-It’s as much as expected from you.”

Damian opens it and found an illustrated book about dogs.

“Until you have one.

-Thanks.”

Jay found quickly Damian’s love for animals and he tried to convince Talia to let him have a pet, but until now she always refuses. He hope his simple gift will help Damian feel a little less disappointed by the perspective of a new year without have a dog.

When the Prince has finished eating, Jay helps him to get dressed so he can start his lessons.

On the morning, it’s training to become a feared warrior. Damian must be unbeatable. Wednesday, his teachers teach him how to manipulate firearm.

At midday, the Princess and the Prince eat together with people loyal to Talia. This day it is also the Prince Birthday’s meal where every guests have to prove their loyalty through the present they give to him.

All the gifts Damian received are expensive, decorated by gold and gems, weapons.

No children’s books or pets like the little Prince dreams in secret. But he is a perfect heir and politely thanks everyone.

On the afternoon, Damian’s lessons are to perfect his knowledge. History, Language, Physic, Biology, Music etc. Damian must know everything. Since he is not only educated, but also a really smart genius boy, Damian is a brilliant student who could become a brilliant King.

During each minute of this day, Jay follows the Prince, well like his Shadow.

The dinner is the only meal that is intimate. Only the family.

Jay waits behind the door they finish so he can put Damian in his room, before he can eat.

He is used to it by now and it doesn’t bother him anymore to stand up without nothing to do. The Al Ghul are pretty quiet kind of people, beside the clashing of the fork and knife and whisper, there is silent.

For this reason, Jay notices immediately when something was abnormal.

* * *

Talia looks at his son. She remembers when he was still a happy baby, how he laughs at the most incongruous things. Of course, she was already know that he will not stay that way, she can let him be so frivolous. He will not survive his family by being one joyful optimistic. It’s really break her heart to have to break his.

Especially when she saw him pout with sad eyes while he treats his vegetables like they’re some disgusting enemies.

If only they have could be just the two of them. Or maybe …

No. She makes her choices years ago and she have no time or interest in regret.

“How were you lessons today?

-Instructive. My teachers all say that I progress easily and they soon will have nothing to learn me.”

His lessons are never enjoyable. They are never something he will gladly rant about.

Talia despair the lack of communication between her son and her, but she knows a King shouldn’t be talkative.

“As I expected from you.”

Sometimes, Damian wants to ask at his mother if she is proud of him, even a little. But when he was a foolish five years old kid, he did asks her that, she simply answers:

“You shouldn’t ask directly something you deeply want the answer. Now that I know what you want I can easily manipulate you. Do you want your enemies manipulate you like a puppet before they kill you?”

So he never asks her anything else after that.

Talia is talking about which lessons Damian will have in the next months when a breeze stops her.

All the windows is supposed to be locked.

A quickly glance at the room, allow her to find which one has been open and to see the barrel of a gun aims at her son.

Without a hesitation, she throw one of the knives in the opening and place herself in front of her child. She successes plant it on the killer’s shoulder who painfully moans.

“Mother?

-We have to leave. She orders as the same time Jay enters the room

-My Princess, is everything alright?”

They don’t need to answer him, the discover assassin leave his now useless hideout and aims visibly at the Royal Family. Without thinking, Jay takes his own gun and shot him in the head.

“Are you both alright?

-We’re uninjured. Damian answers sharply like he always do to hide his trouble

-We have to leave. Talia orders. This place is not sure anymore.”

At first, Jay thinks she exaggerate, it was only one assassin after all. But progressively the screaming and the sound of a massacre become louder and louder.

“Now.” She yells when neither of the boys moves

They run between the hallway and the bodies, killing everyone who tries to stop them. Jay doesn’t recognize the crest their attackers wear. It looks too similar to the one Talia’s subjects wear so they don’t come from another country, maybe a faction of the government against the Al Ghul.

Jay tries really hard to remember all the crest Talia makes him learn but the screaming, the blood’s scent, seeing the body of all this people he is used to see every day and the running provoke a violent headache. He can’t focus anymore, his body move on his own, knowing that his purpose is to protect Talia and Damian even if it means dying.

Jay and Damian follow Talia who seems to know where they should go. She leads them to an abandoned aisle that served to isolate a concubine denied.

They enter into a room where Talia open a secret door.

Jay’s headache hurt him so much that he can’t see anything for a moment.

“Not time for this! Damian yells at him taking his hand

-I know.” Jay answer

Which when you know enough Damian means:

“Are you alright?

-I’m fine.”

Talia takes Jay’s face on her hands and looks worried at him.

“Your headache.

-I will be able to hold them long enough for you both to escape. He assures

-No. You and Damian will escape. I stay.

-Mother!

-My mission is to protect you.

-This men obey to my father. Talia reveals. They will kill you, but they will spare me.

-I’m not sure about that.

-I don’t care about what you think. You have a debt to pay so you will obey me.

-I will, my Princess. Jay promises despite not believing what she say make sense

-I want you to bring Damian to his father. He will protect him.

-My father is alive? Damian said astonished

-His name is Bruce Wayne, King of Gotham. Talia keeps saying without looking at her son her focus only on Jay. You will bring him to him when I make sure my father follows wrong trail.

-Understood.”

Finally, Talia looks at her son.

“You will be brave and make me proud.

-Of course.”

Surprising both of the boys, Talia hugs her son kissing his forehead.

“We will see again.” Damian promises before take the secret passage

While they walk carefully on the dark path, Jay hear the Prince cries. But he says nothing, if he does, then Damian will stop, and the kid deserve to appease his heart.

* * *

Jay is surprised when no one is followed them in the tunnel. He decide to take that like a sign that Princess Talia is safe and sound and makes regret this fool to attack her home.

When they immerge, the moon is full on the sky illuminating their path.

“My Prince, you spend more time than I in the Palace surrounding area. Do you know where you are?

-It’s depend. Damian mumbles trying to find familiarity in scenery. If there is a gravestone this way then I will know.”

They walk for a couple minutes before they found it. A little garden was make around it where a bench permit anyone to sit in front of it. On it, Jay read: “Athanasia Al Ghul” with the same date for her birth and her death. The same date that Damian’s birthday.

“My twin sister.”

It’s the only explanation that Damian gives before telling they were in the North West.

Why an unborn Princess has her gravestone in such an isolated place and why did Jay never hear of her before if she was so important make Jay curious. But now, it’s not the time to question Damian about her.

“Good. We’re closer to the frontier than I was hoping. Come, we have to find a shelter and different clothes.

-Mother say we must go to Gotham. Damian retort

-And how are we supposed to do that without food or money for the travel? And our clothes make spot us easily. We have to solve this first.

-Good luck with that. The purpose of the Azraq Palace was to punish by isolation the person send to it. There is no village near it.

-There must have at least the village where the Princess found me.

-And where did she find you exactly?

-I never ask. Jay admits suddenly angry with himself. We have to walk anyway. Come.”

They walk for a week without found any shelter. They drink in the river, eat so berries. They are tired and Jay, when his headache let him thinks, worries that Damian will be sick sleeping outside each night. The only good point is that they clothes are so dirt that they are less recognizable.

“I don’t understand why you want go this way! Damian grumbles. You make us move away for the main road where we could easily find merchant or a vehicle.

-And it will be easier for the King to find us.” Jay answer but the true is he just feel they have to go this way

But if he starts to say to Damian he should obey at what Jay’s instinct tells him, the Prince will definitely stop listen to him.

“But why Grandfather did that? Mother and I are loyal to our family, to our country.

-I don’t understand either. Maybe there is a conspiracy to force the King and the Princess to fight each other. This way they will be weaker in front of another enemy.

-We should have stay with Mother, then. And help them to fight against this enemy.

-You’re too just ten, my Prince. Every people who seems loyal to you, they are because it’s a way to prove their loyalty to your Mother and Grandfather. But if the Princess is right, you could find a real ally in your father.

-If it was true she will not have tell me he was dead. Damian complains

-My Prince, I’m sure she did that to protect you. The King Wayne is Jewish. With the actual conflict, it could make an easy target for both sides.

-Maybe Grandfather attacks us for that. Maybe he learned who my Father is.

-Maybe. Jay admits

-Does that make me Jewish?

-Depends of the way of thinking. Some people think a child can be Jewish only by their mother, some that the father’s belief should count. In Gotham, I think that they adhere to the first idea.

-Should I be Jewish?

-Why? Jay asks confused. You never seem to have doubt in your Muslim faith.

-I have no doubt in my faith. But if I want my Father to help me, should I be Jewish?

-Don’t think it will be necessary. His heir, Prince Richard, isn’t Jewish after all.”

All this conversation offers to Damian many things to think about. So he stays silent, for less than half hour before he whines again about their situation.

They keep walking like that, Jay trusting his gut and Damian complaining with every step he makes, for at least three more days. When suddenly Damian disappears in the ground.

“Prince!” Jay yells terrified

He follows where Damian fell to discover there was a little downhill dirt road become slippery by the rain.

“Prince are you alright?

-Yeah I’m fine! Damian exclaims with mud covering him from head to toe. And I just found a shelter.”

Effectively, hidden behind the vegetation there is a cottage as modest as you can expect the rich people who order its construction to be. This building is more simple than the palace but still pretty impressive despite being abandoned.

“Yes, you did, My Prince. Congratulations.” Jay say happily to him

Despite being more than glad they found a hideout that can protect them for the weather, with maybe warm clothes and some canned food, Jay can’t help himself but feel like he know this place, like it was what he was looking for. But that can’t be. Before living in the Palace, he was living in a humble village far away from here.

“Maybe God has pity of them.” He forces himself to believe touching his bracelet before they go inside

* * *

They enter in a bathroom by a broken window. With little hope, Jay turns the faucet but no water fall.

“It will have be too good. Jay sighs. At least there are some towels. Stay here and start to clean yourself. I will find some clothes.

-I can come with you.

-No. Stay here. And if you heard any suspicious sound you leave. Understood?

-Understood.” Damian growls taking the towel Jay gives him

Carefully, Jay leaves the bathroom to explore the next room. Like he supposed, it’s a bedroom. A kid bedroom it seems with different toys laying around. Fortunately, there is still clothes on the closet and they are Damian’s size. Nothing big enough for him, he has to search on another room.

“Takes this. He orders to Damian. I will go back searching something for me. You stay here.”

And without letting Damian contradicted him, Jay leaves him again to find the parental bedroom.

When he’s in here there still has some clothes that were belonging to the father, he supposes. Quickly, he comes back to the bathroom where Damian is cleaner and change.

“Did you see the kitchen? Damian asks while Jay use another towel to remove some dirt on his face and hand

-Not yet. But the people who lived here seems have abandon this place in a hurry. I’m sure we will find something to eat before sleep one hour or two.

-We shouldn’t stop here more than necessary. Damian contradict

-Sleeping is a necessity. How can we run or fight efficacy if we are too tired.

-Ttt!

-Really my Prince I don’t understand how you can be against a bed. It’s may be the last we will find before we arrives to Gotham.”

Once Damian agree to Jay’s logic and that they both dressed, they go search for the kitchen, ready to use their weapon if needed.

“Over there. Jay said when Damian was going on an opposite direction that Jay indicates

-I think that it’s this way.

-Well you’re wrong.

-How do you know?

-That’s more logical.” Jay answers even if, again, he just listens to his instinct

While they walk on a hallway, something catches Jay’s attention on a room to his right. From the corner of his eyes, he sees the frame of a painting.

“That’s the King Wayne. He said without a doubt. Do you want to see it?

-How did you know?” Damian asks again more and more confused by Jay’s comportment

Effectively, the painting was covered by an opaque black sheet.

“I know.”

But if he is sure about what is paint, he doesn’t know what happen to him. But he have to see this painting closely. Despite the pain of his headache, he hears it calls him.

He enters in the room, followed by Damian. He has his hand on the sheet ready to remove it when a voice surprising him.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

An arrow was aimed in their direction.

Jay immediately put himself in front of Damian, forgetting the sheet that fall and the King’s painting that is revealed.


	3. He said that like a Wayne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter was so long to write (my holiday without internet, going back to work etc.) Plus, the way it was wrote at first (Just Jay's point of view like the previous one) just didn't feel right while I was writting and rereading it. So I have to change so I can be proud of it.  
I really hope you will like it.  
Again, english isn't my first language and I don't have beta, so if you see some mistake please tell me so I can progress.  
Enjoy and have a nice day everyone!

* * *

Roy never believes he was born lucky. After all, before he was twelve years old, he lost two dads and suddenly become the heir of King Queen.

If not have to worry about what to eat or where to sleep was a good thing, he can’t say he loved being a Prince with all the hypocrisy and the rudeness of the rules of the Court.

It was a lonely life he was living then. Sometimes he meets other kids who understand it. Like Duke Richard, pupil of King Wayne. He tried stay in touch with all of them despite being unable to seeing them regularly, because there is comfort knowing he is not alone.

All this precious letters were put in a box on the workshop that Oliver let him have regardless of what the Court had say about that.

Fortunately, Oliver wasn’t interested in making him a perfect heir and let him do his inventions in peace. He understood that Roy found happiness and freedom with his creation.

But he tried to found them also on alcohol and drugs.

* * *

At fifteen years old, his addiction couldn’t be keeping secret anymore and awkwardly Oliver decided to move Roy away, make him leave the Capital. He wanted to protect him but Roy taken that as abandonment. His addiction problem becomes worst; he started a relationship with an assistant ambassador, Jade Nguyen.

Even at his worst, Roy wasn’t stupid. He knew that, despite her young age, Jade used her position to gain some information for her country. But Roy knew nothing anymore, and he fell hard for her, and in her own way, Jade fell for him too.

So when suddenly Jade realized that she was pregnant, they didn’t know what to do.

They were only eighteen years old, Jade can’t have child with her job, and Roy can’t be a father if his addiction rule his life.

They tried to find a place where Jade could have an abortion. But it was illegal in both of their country and the only place they found did the operation on the kitchen with a coat hanger.

“I will beg Ollie, Roy said after they cried desperate, I will go to rehab, and take care of the child.

-What?

-I’m not stupid, Jade. I know why your job doesn’t want you to have kid.”

Jade cried silently. She was more a weapon than a person for her country. And they will see her child the same way.

When Ollie learned about Roy’s situation he was relieved that Roy found a reason to go to rehab as much that Jade will not stay in the picture.

Too bad Roy had chosen a girl from the West with a possible war between Gotham and 'Eth Alth'eban at the verge.

With the different alliances, if this two countries start a war that would start a World war.

And if that happen and the child looks too much like their mother, Roy and his kid could be perceived as enemy.

Sometimes, as night when Ollie couldn’t sleep, he hoped that Jade’s pregnancy will not end well for the child, but Roy will end clean.

* * *

Nine months later, a little girl born in good health.

Jade insists that she was called Lian even if she won’t see her again anymore. Despite Oliver’s warnings, Roy accepted easily.

During three years, Roy really tried to be thankful for the second chance Ollie gives to him. But each day, he has to deal with the hate and the disregard toward his daughter. It wasn’t only the Council or the Court but also the common folk. It was impossible for his daughter to find any ally among this stupid terrified people.

* * *

Like everyone, suddenly his life takes a turn away with Joker’s attack.

King Queen, Duchess Lance, and he went to the meeting.

Roy still remembers the hope he felt when he saw that the King Wayne sound like a reasonable man, when he heard the little heir, Prince Jason, said his speech. For a moment, Roy truly thought that future will be better.

Roy still remembers the craziness in the eyes of the assailants, of the blood’s odor, of the people he didn’t save, of the fear to never see Lian anymore. For a moment, Roy truly thought he was in hell.

But, ironically, the worst was yet to come.

When they learned the news of the attack, the people of Star City decide to take that as a sign that the war has begun.

At his return, Roy discovered with horror that the Court force Lian’s nurse to leave the Palace to the street of the Capital with his daughter.

Even with Ollie’s rage about what has been done to his great daughter, and the punishment he decided, Roy couldn’t feel safe anymore in Star City and leave at night without a word.

At first, he went to Gotham, he was hoping Duke Richard could help him, and he even foolish hoped that he could persuade the King to not enter in war against 'Eth Alth'eban.

But the Council was as hostile to Lian as the Ollie’s Court was, and the only thing that interested the King was Roy memories about the day of Joker’s attack.

Bruce forced him each day to talk about the horrific day for hours. And if Roy was hoped that Dick would preserve him from his father’s insistence, but he was worst.

While Bruce didn’t say out loud that he blame Roy for leaving Prince Jason alone, Dick keep telling him it was his fault every time Roy didn’t tell him what he wanted to hear.

Eventually, Roy was too tired because of them and afraid of what will happen to his daughter when the war will begin. So despite having no plan, he left as suddenly as he left Star City.

He didn’t know how he could raise his daughter without a home. And if the situation wasn’t precarious enough, during his leaving, he meets another kid, older than Lian. His name was Colin and Roy saved him when some people tried to force him to go with them.

Roy never believes he was born lucky. And the next years prove him right.

* * *

A few months after his leaving, strangely a few days after the wedding of the King Wayne and an officer of his army, Selina Kyle, Gotham and 'Eth Alth'eban start a Cold War.

The little family couldn’t stay too long in one place, no matter how hard Roy was working. Lian wasn’t accepted in East countries and Roy and Colin weren’t in West countries.

While roaming, one day, they found in 'Eth Alth'eban a cottage. Not any cottage. But a cottage construct for the King Wayne probable when he was in relationship with Princess al Ghul.

Which mean they found jewelry, clothes and others things that were worth a little fortune.

Roy resold everything he could as discreetly as he can, but he knew that he couldn’t go to the market without bring too much attention on himself or the children. So, they decided to do a little vegetable garden.

Colin and Lian loved take care of it. Sometimes when seeing them laugh together covered by dirt, Roy almost forget that this situation couldn’t last long. One day or another they will have to leave. Lian and Colin need to go to school, they need access easily to medical care, and Roy need a job to be sure they will never go to sleep with an empty stomach ever again.

* * *

When he heard noise coming from one of the corridor, he panicked.

It’s been a while since he went sold anything to the market, but maybe some thieves or worse find them.

“Go hide. Now.” Roy ordered to his children

Colin obeyed immediately, taking Lian in his arm and went in a closet.

Roy took his bow and arrows ready to fight.

He didn’t know what he was expected but by no means it was a man younger than himself accompanied by a little kid.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

He aimed an arrow in their direction.

The young man immediately put himself in front of the kid, forgetting the sheet that fall and the King’s painting that is revealed.

Suddenly Roy forgets how to breathe.

The young man’s face … The last time he saw someone looking so much like that, it was during Joker’s attack.

He still remembers the expression of terror on Prince Jason when he falls. But even if he didn’t, the portrait of the Lost Prince beside the King Wayne would persuade him about the similarity.

The same smart green-blue eyes. The same pointy nose. The same pouty lips. The same untamable curly hair.

This man has clearly the face of his friend’s lost brother. The face of a ghost. A ghost a King is ready to give an important reward to anyone who will bring him back.

Money and gratitude that Roy and his children desperately need.

No.

No. It was not only stupid, but an awful thing to do to the Waynes, who helped him and still mourn an important member of their family. Roy couldn’t do that to them.

But still, Roy couldn’t help but looking the stranger up and down with a clear interest.

* * *

Jay knows that he isn’t too bad looking. Some Talia’s servants have wanted to court him before. Of course, they were interested to being closer to the royal family via Jay, but the way they looked at him prove that they have considered any physical contact with him as a nice bonus.

Never of them was granted permission from Talia, sometimes for Jay’s relief, sometimes for his disappointment.

Still, Jay knows how he looks, and he understands immediately, that this man will want something from him.

So when the redhead man lowers his bow to offer his hand with a big friendly smile, even so neither Jay nor Damian answer his question, Jay is not reassured.

“Hi, I’m Roy.”

Still on guard, Jay accepts his hand.

“I’m Jay. This is my brother Dami.

-Sorry for the welcome. The said Roy said without let Jay’s hand go. I have kids myself here. I wanted make sure you weren’t some kind of dangerous maniac.

-Tt. Don’t see how we prove that. Damian grumbles hated the fact that he is underestimated

-Your brother is cute.”

Jay bite his lips to hide his smile while he tries to hold an angry Damian furiously red and ready to put his knife in this stupid red haired man

“Can I have my hand back now?

-What? Oh! Yes. Of course. Sorry.”

Once his hand drops, Jay looks around distrustful.

“So … Where are the famous kids?

-Come with me, we were ready to eat when you appear. You can join us if you want.”

Making sure that Roy stays in front of them, Jay and Damian suspicious follow him.

“You two are really brother? Roy ask

-Different mothers.” Jay answer easily in the same time Damian said to Roy it wasn’t his business

Curiously, Roy looks disappointed but don’t seem doubt his response.

They arrive to the living room where old mattress and sheet were on the ground around a barrel. Obviously the place where the family, if this Roy didn’t lie about the kids, stay together at night in case of an attack.

“Stay here. Roy said

-Why should we listen to him? Damian growl spiteful

-Because we need to rest and eat before continue our trip.

-Tt. We don’t need him for that. We have our weapon, we could kill him.

-I don’t want to kill someone unnecessarily. Especially, if he is really just a dad.

-It wouldn’t be unnecessarily. We should eliminate him sooner or later. He is a troublesome witness.

-And the kids? You want kill them too?

-If we have too.

-No.

-Tt! Mom is right, you are too soft!

-Guys?”

Jay and Damian look at Roy who is now accompanied by two kids. One boy as old as Damian and one girl younger than them.

“Everything is alright?

-Yes.” Jay answer looking pointy at Damian who silently admit his defeat

Damian may be young, but he realizes how dangerous it would be to show division in front of these strangers.

“Well, Colin, Lian, this is Jay and his little brother Dami. They will eat with us today.”

If Lian accept with pleasure this new friends that will break their isolated and boring lives, Colin looks at them wondering if it is fish, flesh, or fowl.

* * *

As an unexpected turnaround, neither Jay nor Damian would have believed when they leave Azraq Palace, they sit together to eat vegetables on soup.

“Are you two really alone? Colin ask still unsure about them

-Not your business.

-My …! Jason bites his lips when he almost calls Damian Prince. Dami, please.

-It is not their business. Damian persist

-We are alone. Jay answer

-Why are you here?

-Not your …

-Our village was destroyed.

-Tt.

-Damn! Roy said seeming to believe them. What happen?”

This time Damian didn’t even want to say anything. He just grumbles looking like all this situation is Jason’s fault.

“With the war, we are lucky it didn’t happen sooner.

-Oh. Must have been awful.

-Dami and I survived. That’s all that matter.”

Damian sorrowfully think of his mother who may be dead. Killed by his grandfather, and he still doesn’t understand why.

A little voice inside his head keeps whispering he must be because of him. After all, he is not a bastard whose father is his grandfather’s enemy.

But the Cold war only start since four years and Damian is ten years old.

Neither of this previous hours make sense for him.

* * *

Roy seeing the miserable expression of the little kid decide that it’s enough with the question.

“Anyway, if you want sleep here with us tonight, you are welcome.

-Thank y…”

Lian suddenly cough surprising everyone. What seemed benign at first, soon became worrying.

More she coughs, more she worries about breath, more she cries making her breathing more difficult.

“Everything is fine Pumpkins. Roy tries to reassure her hugging her. Just breathes Baby girl. Everything is fine.”

Colin takes Lian’s hand and smiles to her. Jay and Dami looks lost and helpless.

Roy don’t blame them. He is himself helpless.

It’s been a few days now that Lian has terrifying coughing fit. None of West doctor want Roy’s money and none of East doctor want to help a folk of the West. The only who did were charlatan who give him some scented water.

Roy is not doctor, he has no diagnostic, no treatment to give to his daughter to help her.

And each day becomes worse than the previous one.

Slowly but surely, while he hugs desperately his daughter, the thoughts he had when he first saw Jay come back.

He really didn’t want to hurt Bruce and Dick by given false hope about their lost one.

But he is so angry for so many years about how the world think of his daughter, of his family. All of that happen because of the war between Gotham and 'Eth Alth'eban. That’s never of the country has the nerve to actually send soldiers doesn’t mean that they didn’t start a Word war.

After all, seeing things like this, the King Wayne owe him. He owe his children.

King Wayne loves lost kids anyway, even if he realizes Jay isn’t his Lost Prince, he will probably want to take care of him and his brother. Probably.

* * *

When Lian finally feels better, and they finish eating, Roy screws up one’s courage and ask Jay:

“Do you mind talking with me without the kids?”

Jay is grateful by Roy’s subtlety and that he want his price away from the children. But he doesn’t mean that he want to do it.

He tries to stay relax while he nods.

“Stay safe.” He tells to Damian hoping that he will understand that he shouldn’t hesitate to run away or fight without Jay if necessary

Damian doesn’t sound happy to have to stay with the other kids but doesn’t try to persuade Jay to stay with him.

Shockingly, Roy didn’t try to search Damian and Jason or order them to put their weapons away. In fact, he seems to want Jay and Damian feel comfortable with them. And Jay feels comfortable with his weapon on him while he follows Roy away from the heat and light of the fire.

Jay still doesn’t have decided if he should let Roy have his way with him. On the one hand, Roy gives them food even if it was obvious that his children and he need it more than Damian and Jay, and have a hidden place to sleep would be good for them when they will have to continue their flight to Gotham. On the other hand, Jay is not a prostitute and say yes to one thing may be constraining him to many other things.

More Jay thinks about that more he is convinced that he should prove to Roy that he will not have his way with him and couldn’t make them leave.

As Jay takes his weapon ready to fight, Roy ask:

“Do you know who they are?”

They’re in front of the painting Jay wanted to show to Damian.

“This is the King Bruce and the Dead Prince. Jay answer ignoring a new headache

-The Lost Prince. Roy contradicts with a seller smile. The King still search for him.

-It's time for a reason. It’s been what? Three, four years?

-Don’t see why? You look a lot like him.

-I knew my parents. Jay lied. I’m not the Dead Prince.

-Maybe not but you could easily fool anyone.”

Jay frowns at these words and keep the silence before he finally truly understands what Roy means by that.

“You want to use me for the reward. It was for that you were looking me so deeply earlier.

-Oh, I won’t have said I was looking you deeply but … Roy tries to defend himself blushing ferociously

-What’s your plan? Jay asks realized that it could be a chance for Damian and him to go discreetly to Gotham. We go to Gotham, you leave with the reward and a few weeks later my brother and I are at best exiled, if not killed, for make fun of the Royal Family?

-The King will not kill you.

-I will if I was him.

-He won’t. And if they made a mistake it’s on them after all.

-Sure, because rich and powerful people love admit they are wrong. And even if they don’t kill us, the end is the same. You disappear with the reward and my brother and I gain nothing.”

True is if Jay can’t convince the King that Damian is his son, he can prove that Damian is Talia’s son. So they will keep them, at least as political prisoner in relative luxury. So the reward doesn’t mean anything for him, but it will be weird if he doesn’t argue with Roy about that.

“Well, I’m not against give you 2/5 of the reward …

-Only 2/5? You’re kidding me I hope.

-No. I have two children. You only have your brother.

-I know how much the reward is. The half will be more than enough for you three.

-Doesn’t change the fact that I have one person more than you to feed.

-Doesn’t change that it will be my brother and I who have to deal with the Royal Family’s anger when they will realize I am not the Dead Prince.

-The Lost Prince. If we agree in that you really need to change the way you call the Prince.

-So we say 50/50?”

Roy pouts. This man, older than Jay, Roy looks like he is twenty-four years old, truly pouts.

Jay doesn’t really understand how he could have thought this Roy as a menace.

“Ok, fine! Roy finally accepts giving his hand to Jay. Sleep well. Tomorrow we leave for Star City.

-Wait a minute. What?” Jay exclaims holding Roy’s hand

Going to Star City make them a not negligible detour.

“We can’t go to Gotham like that. We’re not the first wanted to fool them for the reward. We need go to someone I know at Star City. If this person support that you could be the Lost Prince, we will easily be accepted by the Court.

-And what it will take to convince this person to help us? Money? I don’t have any.

-No, not money. Just a good acting. If you can convince her that you are the Lost Prince …

-So you can play the innocent and pretend I have fooling you too when the Royal Family will learn that I am not the Dead Prince. Jay notices. You are a really naughty man, Mister Roy.”

Roy blushes at that and try to defend himself.

“I don’t try to trap you! We can talk about everything more in details tomorrow after a good night of sleep.

-My brother and I will sleep in another room.”

If Roy is annoyed by Jay’s reply, he doesn’t show it. When Jay go take Damian to sleep in another room, the two kids and Roy say them good night. Jay reply but Damian ignores them.

After blocking the door, Jay explains to Damian the plan. The little Prince isn’t convinced about the pertinence to follow this nobody homeless, and he isn’t thrilled to have spent time with the kids.

But it’s true no one will search them with a poor family and they can’t tell who Damian is before they meet the King Bruce. So using the identity of a dead man isn’t a bad idea, not a brilliant one but it has to be enough.

This night despite having a goose that lays the golden egg in the room next to him, Roy doesn’t sleep well.

He still feel bad for wanting to fool Bruce and Dick, but he is more worried about what will happen to his children if they still live like that.

Roy never believes he was born lucky, but this time he thinks that life may be decided to gives him a hand.

* * *

They abandon the cottage after breakfast and start they journey together.

Lian and Colin play one of their games “With my little eye I spy” and try making Damian join them. At first, the Prince argues that he is above that, but Colin found the right words to convince him.

“Let him be, Lian. You see that Dami isn’t smart enough to understand our game.

-Tt. Excuse you. Your little game is so stupid even a tree will understand.

-Oh, so you’re afraid that you will lose against us? That’s ok. We will not think less of you if you lose.”

Damian blush furiously with anger at the accusation, especially with Lian who put gently her hand on his arm. And the only way he found to prove Colin wrong is to win and so to participate.

Behind them, Roy and Jay watch with tenderness the kids play together.

Jay doesn’t remember the last time Damian talks to someone of his age. Touching his bracelet, he really hopes this travel will end well for Damian.

“So about the plan, Roy said deciding to finally break the silence between them, I know someone on a village not too far from here you could give us some visa to leave the country by the train.

-I say that before and I will say that again. My brother and I really haven’t money.”

It is really a shame that they escape was so poorly organized.

“Well, I will lend you the money for now. You will pay me back one we will have the reward.

-You really take many risks for something that may fail. Jay notes promises to himself he will find a way to repaid Roy’s kindness if he succeeds bring Damian to safety

-We will succeed. And if we want to fool them all then you need to look less poor

-Less poor?

-Well we couldn’t do much about what we’re wearing. I was talking more about your breeding.”

Jay is so happy he learned how to bite his tongue. The flood of insult he wanted to get out wasn’t something he wants his Prince and the other children to hear.

Talia gave him many instructors, some of them was exclusively to make sure Jay was good breeding. And never, never, Jay gave a reason to be disappointed in him to his instructors and Talia.

So hearing this stupid redhead nobody telling him he looked like he belongs to the lower class, was truly infuriating.

Maybe his Prince was right when he suggest killing him.

“Well I’m listening.

-What?

-Since you seem to know so much about what is good and bad breeding, I can’t wait for your precious advice.

-I didn’t mean to offend you … Roy tries to defend himself

-Gentleman, start your teaching.”

* * *

Not knowing where to start, Roy decide introduce Jay to the family tree of the Wayne. After all, it was something Jason has to learn by heart. Fortunately, it was also something Roy has to know as Oliver’s heir.

“Well let’s start with the beginning. So the actual king of Gotham is Bruce Wayne son of Thomas Wayne and Martha Kane, we will talk about the Kane later, they died when he was nine. A burglar shouts them on Crime Alley.

-A person tries to rob the Royal couple?

-He succeeds. He leaves with some money and the necklace of the Queen.

-That’s all?

-Stupid, right? Especially knowing he was condemned to death when they caught him seventeen years later.

-This Joe Chill was really stupid.

-Oh so read about this story.

-What?

-Well you just said Joe Chill, didn’t you? It’s him who kills the Wayne.”

When all Jay did it is looking perplexed Roy, he clears his throat and proceeds:

“Anyway. So the parents of Thomas Wayne are Patrick Wayne, the King known to have make fortune with all the war he started, Brother of Benjamin, a playboy who give STD to his wife making her sterile and Abigael Wayne, never married and never interested in men for what we know, son of Kenneth Wayne and Laura Elizabeth, and …”

Jay was used to have to stay focus for a long time but while Roy keeps talking about all these persons, he can feel his head starting to hurt. It is a weird sensation. Most of the time it was like a knitting needle try to get out violently to his head. This time, it is like some ants are walking inside his head. It is bearable but really unpalatable.

“Tt. Stop trying to hold my hand! Damian has to yell again at Lian, this little girl is unbearable in a way his patience can’t be enough

-But I want Colin and you to swing me. Lian complains

-Too bad I am not here to obey you.”

Like the Prince Damian of 'Eth Alth'eban will be the servant of a poor baby. It should be the opposite, this people should serve them. Damian don’t understand why Jay accept so easily that this stupid redhead man treat him like he was bad breeding or idiot.

No way, Damian will stoop to that.

“Can’t you be nice?” Colin says

The way this little brat act toward his sister make him so angry. They shared their food, the place where they slept. They even leave a safe place they found after many months of fear because of them.

If the older brother look nice enough, the kid is really insufferable.

“I don’t have to be nice.

-Yeah right. Colin says sarcastically. Being nice is just an elementary rule of society.

-Tt. I’m sure you aren’t used to people being nice to you since the way you live. One person less or more won’t make the difference.

-Oh boy, I truly hope you didn’t mean what you just say.” Colin says becoming red with fury

He is this close to hit this stupid arrogant I-Think-I-Am-Better-Than-Everyone boy.

How can someone who lived in a simply village, who lost almost everything they owed, that doesn’t have money anymore, could be so insupportable.

“What? Are you as stupid your look let guess? Damian answer knowing well that fists will be thrown

-With my little eyes, I see something wet! Lian yells, so they stop whatever they’re doing is

-Is it a puddle? Colin asks after a long moment of silence where he glares meanly at Damian

-No.

-Is it the river? Colin still tries

-No.

-The dew. Damian says without a hesitation

-Yes! You’re really good at this game, Dami. Lian says with more kindness that it is necessary hoping the boys will stop being angry

-An idiot would have found that.” Damian simply answer looking at Colin with a haughty smile

This little …! Colin have eliminated all the others possibilities, of course he found the answer. Scratch that Colin will hit with kid, he will kill him before the end of the day.

* * *

Precipitously, Jay’s headaches become too much to endure. Head in his hands, he has to sit.

“Hey, Jay. Are you alright? Roy ask helping him to sit down

-Stay away from him! Damian intervenes pushing Roy and accusing him. What did you do?

-My … Dami, you know it’s happen sometimes. Jay tries to calm him so he will stop yelling

-Your face wasn’t ever that ugly before.”

Jay would have laugh if even thought about that sound wouldn’t have been a torture.

“The kid is right. You look pretty awful. If it happens a lot don’t you have any medication with you?”

Jay thinks of the essential oil offer by Princess Talia. This was the only thing in the world that could help him.

“It’s lost as the same time we lose our home. It will be fine. I just need some minutes.

-Well, we are just a few minutes from the guy for the visa. Roy thinks at loud. He will want a photo but he has some chair where you could sit. Do you think you can walk a little more?

-He just say he need now some minutes. Are you stupid or deaf? Damian said losing patience

-Oh shut up! Colin said to him before Roy or Jay could answer anything. Stop being a stupid spoiled brat!

-Tt. What did you just say?”

Great the Prince Damian the-only-person-who-say-no-to-me-are-my-mother-and-my-protector just found someone not impressed by him. Jay always hoped that it will happen someday but he doesn’t feel well enough to calm Damian.

“Guys! Enough! Roy says forcing the boys to get distance

-I don’t have to take order from you!

-See! It’s exactly for that you’re a spoiled brat! Things are hard enough; we don’t have to support you.

-Like hell I want to be with you!”

Lian hugs quietly Jay with a big smile.

“It’s help me when Dad did this to me. Does he help you?”

Not really. The headache is still awful and he still worries about Damian.

“It’s help. Thank you.”

Roy takes both of the boys by the arm to take them away from Jason.

“Now listen to me carefully both of you. Both of you. Dami, I understand that you’re worried but for people like Colin and I, it’s dangerous to stay at the sight of all. We need to move quickly. Colin, I need you to be patient for this collaboration. Once you have the visa and Jay feels better, we will discuss your misunderstanding. But not now. Did you both understand?

-Yes. Colin grumbles

-Dami?”

Damian is looking at Jay. He knew till the beginning that this plan is stupid. The fact, that Jay is his only friend he has and now his only family until he meet his father and save his mother, doesn’t help easy his anger toward his Shadow.

Damian is the Prince of 'Eth Alth'eban, he owes nothing to this common folk that doesn’t even belong to his country.

“Dami, did you listen?”

But Jay looks so sick. What if he dies? Damian is not that angry at him.

“Tt! Yes. Damian mumbles

-Good. Now go to apologize to Jay for yelling next to him while his head hurt. Then we will leave.”

If Colin says honestly he was sorry, Damian prefers say:

“Yelling next to you wasn’t a good idea.

-No, it wasn’t.”

The little family though that it wasn’t true apologies, but Jay knows better than them.

“I’m sorry.

-I know. I forgive you.”

It is less than twenty-four hours since all their word was shaken and they lost everything they know. Since they were forced to team up with some homeless stranger to go somewhere unknown where maybe they will have the help they need.

But they feel reassurance when they can understand each other so easily. It reminds them, they can face anything together.


	4. Gotham holds the key to your heart.

Once Jay could stand on his feet again, the little group goes find the guy Roy knows. Easily, once they prove they can pay him, the guy produces them one visa each.

They immediately go to the train station hoping have the next train for Star City. There is one on the platform. They jump on the train, after buying their ticket, with such on hurry that the inspectors didn’t try to stop them.

They collapse when they found where to sit with relief sigh. Only Lian isn’t breathless because Roy carries her to run, it doesn’t stop her to imitate the others.

“I didn’t think we could have made it. Jay admits

-It would have been a shame. Roy answer. There is only one train to Star City per week.

-How long it will take to arrive to Star City? Jay asks

-It should take twelve hours if there is no trouble. But there is always trouble with train. We should probably arrive at Star City in twenty-four hours.”

Colin and Damian look daggers at each other.

The travel would be long if they don’t start to support each other.

* * *

Jay and Roy try to make Colin and Damian talk about why they argue later, but neither of them wanted to talk. After a few minutes and some promise to try get along, Jay and Roy change the subject of the conversation.

“Do you want to discuss about what happen earlier? Roy asks to Jason

-That’s nothing.

-Doesn’t look like that.

-I’m used to it. That’s just headache. Nothing life threatening.” Jay reassures Roy with a smile.

Jeez, Roy has found an accomplice really cute.

“Don’t hesitate to tell us if you feel bad, ok?

-Ok.”

They decide then to keep the kids entertaining and keep Jay’s lessons to be the Perfect Lost Prince; until they decide have some sleep.

Roy is wake up by Lian.

“What’s happen, Pumpkins? Roy asks with a yawn

-I need to go.

-To go? Oh! Yeah sure.”

Roy wakes up Jay who almost uses his dagger before he recognizes him.

“Just tell you that Lian and I go to the bathroom.

-Ok. I will take care of Colin. Don’t worry.

-Thanks. Come on Pumpkins.”

Jay can’t believe that he was asleep so well. He isn’t sure if Roy didn’t wake up; he would have realized that he was gone. He must have been more drained by his headache that he thought. That’s too dangerous. He glances at Damian to be sure that he still here safe and sound.

He caresses tenderly Damian’s hair, trying to calm himself. His plan is based so much on luck; there is so many things that could go wrong.

Damian groans and blinks rapidly.

“Shh, my Prince. Jay whispers putting his hand on Damian’s eyes. Everything is fine.”

A shadow appears in the hallway coming toward them quietly.

* * *

Roy and Lian get out of the bathroom to come back to their seats, when Roy heard an inspector behind him.

“Stupid idea to do the control at this hour.” Roy thinks when he remembers they have one last station to go before leave the country so maybe not so stupid but still pretty bothering.

Then his blood freezes.

The color on their visa isn’t the same as the visa of the other passengers.

What the hell they had paid this guy for if he didn’t make convincing visa?

If Roy meets this guy again he will kill him.

“Hurry up, Pumpkins. We have to get back to our seat, now.”

Lian is confused by sudden Roy’s worry and she obeys without complaining. She is not awake enough to wanted ask question about what’s going on.

* * *

When Jay hears the floor creaks, he thinks at first that it must be Roy and Lian, but it’s seems too quiet to be them.

He pushes as smoothly as he can Damian so he can stand up.

“What’s going on? Damian grunts

-Wakes up Colin and prepares to run.” Jay murmurs

Jay approaches the door but before he can open it, someone else did it for him.

“We have to leave; Roy said immediately, our visas are not good.

-What?

-The color isn’t good. We have to hide on the baggage car.”

After feeling relieved that he was worried about nothing, Jay panics that they wouldn’t success avoid all the inspectors.

They are almost on the baggage car when Jay say green reflect on a glass.

He tries to stick his dagger on the intruder’s body once he sees the Al Ghul’s color. But his opponent success to block him. In less than one second, Jay’s dagger is on the floor, his arms are blocked on his back and one hand is groping his genital clearly without his consent.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Jay.” Barsad murmurs in his ear

Jay could have thrown up. Barsad is clearly one of the reason he is more than happy Talia refuses anyone to court him.

Barsad is twenty years old older than Jay and is one of Ra’s Al Ghul’s men that he met less than one year after Talia take him in.

This asshole assumes that he could do whatever he wants with him, demanding that he was his, without considering Jay’s age or consent.

“Let him go. Roy orders aiming one arrow at Barsad’s head after making sure the kids is behind him

-That’s cute. Barsad mocks before biting hard Jay’s neck hiding his head behind Jay’s

-Stop that instantly!” Damian yells ready to fight too

Using this distraction, Jay success drag oneself out, pushing Barsad and when he tries to grab Jay again Roy shoot him in his shoulder.

“Run!”

Jay take back his dagger before follow them.

Despite his injury, Barsad seems determined to catch them.

More than once, they almost get caught when changing of car.

“You’re mine.” Barsad keeps whispering

At a moment he succeeds catch Colin by the hair menacing to make him fall off the train. Before any of the adult could react, Damian stabs him and takes Colin’s hand to push him in their direction.

Then Jay pushes Barsad, making him fall off the train.

With a little hope he is dead on the river. But Jay doesn’t believe it.

* * *

Once they are sure no one seems come to them, Roy puts the kids to sleep and take care of Jay’s injury.

They still didn’t say anything to each other. Jay doesn’t what lie he should say to make sure Roy keep help them despite proving that they are a hazard for his children.

He was so sure he was ready to protect Damian, but now he isn’t anymore. Maybe Princess Talia was wrong to trust him. If only she was here to help them.

Without helping himself, Jay starts to cry as quietly as he can with the kids next to them. He doesn’t want to worry his Prince.

“You lie to me, about the reason you are on the road.” Roy simply says

Jay knows that it’s the moment for him to lie but he doesn’t seem able to talk.

“The clothes of this guy seemed pretty expensive. I suppose he is rich.”

Again, Jay’s tongue is unable to move.

“And he wants to marry you. And your parents are ok with that.

-I truly don’t want to talk about that.”

The only though of being bonded to someone as awful as Barsad make him sick.

“Look, knowing him he must still be alive and he and my … father will come after Dami and me soon. I understand that you prefer renounce to our … plan. That’s ok. You will find another way.

-Jay, it’s out of question. We will stick together.

-No …

-Hey, it’s not like we have something to lose. You see how we live.

-But your children …

-I know.”

Roy has a pause where he looks at Colin and Lian.

“I swear I would do anything to protect them, but, it’s not fair to let you down. We’re team, ok?”

Jay can’t believe how stupidly kind this man can be.

“I will make sure you won’t regret it.”

* * *

They don’t know how they succeed to arrive at Star City without any more problems, but they thank their lucky star.

Roy being still known by Dinah’s domestics despite their opinion on him or Lian, they let them enter. Their coats are barely take off that Dinah arrives.

“Oh my Gods! Roy, you all look so miserable! She exclaims visibly unhappy about that. Go take a bath, then we will have lunch.

-Dinah, I’m here to talk to you about something. Roy tries to explain

-I’m sure that can wait until we eat. I’m going inform that there are guests.”

And like that she disappears after having kissing tenderly all her unexpected guest, even the two she never meet before. Without another word could be say, they find themselves cleaned, on new clothes, more relaxed.

“How can she have men clothes? Jay asks perplexed

-Oh … Well, she has some friends that can stay here.”

Roy is so prepare to have to defend Dinah that he is a little shocked when Jay accepts his explanation without a frown.

“That’s pretty generous to her to let us borrow.

-Oh knowing her, we will leave with it?

-Can we do that?”

Roy simply shrugs, like to say “why not?”.

* * *

During lunch, the presentations are finally done. Despite what Roy was expected, she seems more interested by Damian than to Jay.

“I have to admit that it’s not a simply courtesy visit. I have something to announce you. Roy finally get to say when the children leave the table

-Oh, Roy. Don’t worry, you have my blessing. Dinah says taking Roy’s hand before looking at Jay. It does seem that he makes you happy and that’s the only thing that’s matter.

-What? No! No, that’s not what I want to talk about. Roy explains babbling while Jay blushes furiously. I have brought Jay here to you because he is the Lost Prince and I was hoping you could help us to be introduced on the Wayne’s family.

-He is now? Dinah asks suspicious letting Roy’s hand go. Bruce has suffered enough. It’s out of question that I help anyone take advantage of him.

-Dinah … Roy want to defend themselves but the way she looks at him stop any word to come out his mouth

-I am. Jay said. I am Jason Todd the Lost Prince. We have no bad intention by telling that. We won’t use your help to abuse the Royal Family. I promise you if you help us all you will do is permitted a father to get back his son.”

Not really a lie, with Damian being Bruce’s son. Jay hopes it’s enough to be credible.

“Roy, please leave us alone.”

Roy looks uncertain but Jay reassures him with a smile.

“You must understand that I may have further question.

-Shoot.”

* * *

Roy tries to distract himself by playing with the kids. He is pleasantly surprised when he realize that Colin and Damian seem being friend now. Look, like have his life safe by “this spoil brat”, help Colin being kinder to his judgment and Damian does more effort to be patient and nicer.

But no matter what, he can’t help to worry. Hours pass and neither Jay nor Dinah leave the room. The rest of their journey depends of this conversation and he doesn’t even have a little idea how things are going.

“Jay is smart. Damian says. You shouldn’t worry this much.”

One hour before dinner, finally, Jay and Dinah come join them.

Jay immediately let himself drop on the closest chair. He looks pale and sweating.

“Are you alright? Roy worries

-Just headaches. That’s fine.”

Roy then looks at Dinah who seems fighting with herself while she looks at the kids playing.

“So? What do you say?

-I will help you. She finally says. I will give you a letter to give to Duchess Katherine Kane, I’m sure that she will present you to Bruce.

-Thank you! Roy exclaim kissing her cheek with gratitude. You won’t regret it.

-I hope so.”

* * *

Despite what Roy and Jay have planned, they don’t continue their journey the next morning.

Dinah doesn’t want them to leave without they have clothes that will make them well received by the Court.

She also wants to booking for the boat and spends a letter to Kate so she knows they come visit her before they are at her door.

She takes the kids with her without anything Jay or Damian can say to change her mind. She lets enough money to Roy telling him to have fun.

Roy tries to change her mind before they go, talking alone with her in her office.

“We can’t let you the kids.

-Of course you can! It would be my pleasure. She says before whispering. Plus, I’m sure you could use some time alone with the Lost Prince.

-I don’t understand what you mean.

-Please, like you don’t like him.

-That’s not …

-I think he likes you too. It will be such a good alliance if you take the chance. Despite your choice you’re still Ollie’s heir after all. She says with malice in her eyes

-He doesn’t know that.

-Really? So he likes you for what you are. That’s fabulous.”

Knowing a lost cause when he sees one, Roy gives up.

It’s more complicated for him to stop blushing though.

* * *

During their shopping, Jay doesn’t mean do be disagreeable to Roy, quite the contrary, but his mind wandering toward Damian.

They’re so close to their purpose yet so far.

And the discussion with Dinah perturbed him.

All the questions she asks. Some answers were provided by Roy, but some it was given to him by a flash.

The worst was the question about how he lost Bruce Wayne this famous day.

A flash of scream, blood’s odor, fear and a laugh that haunted him until now, make him babble about a secret door on a wall. It was so stupid, that he wasn’t surprised then she doesn’t want him to elaborate, and just look at him with her eyes wide.

These headaches were worst that what he admits to Roy. In fact, Dinah have to stop multiple times for letting Jay’s pain calm down.

Maybe he will find the essential oil that helps him in one of the shop. He really needs it.

Suddenly Jay recognizes two men on the street. They are Ra’s men.

Taking advantage that they didn’t have saw them yet; Jay pushes Roy on a dark alley. He puts himself against a wall where he could see the men, his hands on Roy’s shoulder force the redhead man to hide him.

Roy doesn’t understand what is going on. One minute they were walking in silence, Roy searching desperately what he can say. The next second, his body is really too close to Jay’s. It was so sudden that Roy had to put his hands on each side of Jay’s head.

“I think he likes you too.” Dinah’s voice booms in his head

Jay looks uncertain, almost shy with his eyes lost beyond Roy.

Did … Did Jay do the first step? Does he want their relationship to change?

Does Roy want their relationship to change? Should he do the next step? Should he kiss Jay? Like that, here?

Jay starts to breathe again when the two men disappear without saw them. He suddenly feels stupid for react that way without explain anything to Roy. He must think he is crazy.

When he finally look back at Roy, feared what kind of expression he may see, he doesn’t have time to see his face before lips meet his.

Before Roy kiss him.

Roy is kissing him.

Jay doesn’t understand how it could be possible. Of course, they become close and Roy keeps telling that Jay and Damian are part of the group as much as Lian and Colin. Of course, Jay may have a stupid crush on Roy.

Jay admires Roy to put the kids before him, to be gentle, brave and funny. Jay isn’t ashamed in his own head that he also admires Roy’s strong arms, his tender green eyes, and his messy red hair.

Without control himself, Jay reciprocates the kiss, forgetting for a moment his dangerous situation. Maybe it is for that Talia always refuses he was courted, because she knows it will make him stupid.

Thinking of his Princess makes his blood freezes and he stops the kiss.

“Did I do something wrong? Roy asks worried by his brusqueness

-It’s just …”

How Jay can explain everything going inside his head?

“There were my father’s men here.

-What? Roy says looking around but they weren’t here anymore. So you didn’t bring us here to …

-No.

-But to hide from them.

-Yes.

-Oh fuck! Sorry! I’m so sorry. I should never have assumed it was what you wanted. Roy apologies taking a step back but Jay’s hands are still firmly on his shoulder

\- No. It was fine. It’s just … it’s my first kiss. He admits blushing furiously.

-Oh. Shit! Really? How he can be?”

Roy can’t believe that. Jay is too beautiful. He must have caught more than once someone’s attention. And anyone who starts to know can only fall for his stubbornness, his love for his younger brother, and his intelligence.

And there is this Barsad. He doesn’t look like the kind of guy that understands what no mean. Well maybe Jay doesn’t count the kiss that could have been imposing to him and Roy can agree with this reasoning.

“It’s my first because my … my mother always refused that I was courted. Jay says first which is true, but then he adds to not admit his previous lie. She didn’t agree with my … father about that. And now she is …”

Roy can understand that. Jay is so young yet. Only nineteen years old. He doesn’t think he will authorize anyone court his children before they are fifty years old.

But there is something else in the way, Jay talk about his mother.

“You miss her. Roy guess

-Terribly.”

Jay feels so lost; he never needed as much her guidance as now and she may be dead.

Jay appreciates when Roy hugs him. Not only the physical contact soothes his pain, but he permits him to hide his expression that must be awful.

“Do you think she would have loved me?” Roy asks jokingly even if the answer is stupidly important for him

Talia hated Barsad and the other men like him. But Jay also remembers one of his teachers.

An old man with a single eye. A prestigious combatant who promise bring honor and money to the Al Ghul family, if Talia accept to give him Jay.

Jay never understands why Slade Winston seemed so interested by him. Nor why Talia refuses such an offer.

Then Jay tries to imagine how Talia would have seen Roy.

A stranger, a nobody with two bastard children at his charge who can offer nothing to the Al Ghul family.

“Not at all.”

Jay sighs.

“I can’t do this. I appreciate you a lot Roy. But with all that happen right now. Dami, my father, the Lost Prince … I can’t do it without her approval … That’s stupid I know but …

-Hey, you have no excuse to give to me. If it’s no, it’s no. I appreciate you enough as a friend. That’s enough for me.”

Roy lies. Not the part no is no, but that’s friendship is enough to him. Now that he knows that Jay have some feeling for him, it will be more complicated to make sure his mind doesn’t wandering to much about “what if”.

They stop hugging and agree that they should come back to Dinah’s house and doesn’t talk anymore about what just happen.

* * *

Dinah is nice enough to say them good by at the port.

“I can’t thank you enough.” Roy assures feeling guilty for playing with Dinah’s emotion

But it’s too late to back off now. Their children need money and their scam is a way like any other, he keeps telling himself.

“Just be safe, ok?”

Roy promises.

Little did they know that the men, Jay saw earlier are on the same boat as them.

One of them pays the telegrapher so he could use his machine. He informs the King Al Ghul that he found the target on boat and demands what the next order is.

> _“This night it will come to you. Wait for it next to a lifeboat. You will be extract tomorrow morning.”_

If the man doesn’t understand how he could be possible, he doesn’t ask anything more. He leaves the room, give it back to the telegrapher, and while all the passengers go meet their dream, he wait next to a lifeboat with his accomplice.

* * *

Roy is ashamed of himself with how wildly his heart beat when Jay lies next to him in the bed.

All the kids wanted sleep in the same bed to keep talking, and the adults were too happy that they start to get along that they say yes without thinking.

They would have say even if they have realized how embarrassed they would be. They would not have answer just as quickly as they did.

Since none of them is tired, they lying down face to face to discuss but they can’t find any word to say.

Roy feels fluttered in his stomach by being this close to Jay.

Jay doesn’t even dare look him in the eyes. His curly hairs are the cutest mess Roy ever sees. He really wants to run a hand through his hair. His cheeks are bright red; his skin must be so warm. If only he could kiss them again. Nervously, Jay licks his lips then he bites it. The things he wishes to do to them, the things he will do to prove he is worthy to do.

Roy’s gaze runs though Jay’s body. His aching neck shows the bite that this bastard of Barsad left and Roy can’t help but think is a perfect place to let his own biting mark above it in plain sight. His chest unfortunately hides with the wide tee-shirt Jay wore. He can’t prevent but ask to himself how his nipples must look like.

The rest of Jay’s body is hidden by the sheet but Roy remembers very well his thighs. Roy wouldn’t mind dying between them.

When he looks up, he wishes to die right now.

Jay is redder that it could be possible, and his eyes are straight in Roy’s.

And he knows, he can only know, what exactly Roy has in mind.

“I’m sorry. Roy whispers standing up. I will sleep on the floor.

-Don’t be stupid.” Jay tells forcing him to lay down

Jay feels how hard Roy’s heart beat with his hand on his chest. It reassured him that he isn’t the only one in the state.

“I’m sorry.

-That’s ok.

-No, I …”

Roy looks where the kids talk, not wanting they hear them, and comes closer to Jay.

“I understand that you say no to me and I accept that. I’m sorry I make you uncomfortable.

-You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I’m very …flattered.”

That’s Jay’s turn to look at Roy’s lips.

It would have been easier to resist if Roy’s feelings were one sided and not prevent by a ghost he never meet.

“I wish your mother would have approved me. He confess

-Me too.”

Roy is ready to take a risk and kiss Jay. Maybe this time Jay will not fear to shame a dead parent and only take in consideration what he wants.

But Jay suddenly turns back.

The moment has passed.

Roy turns back too.

* * *

“Kitten.”

Jay groans, opening with difficulties his eyes. He feels so appeased. Even if he trust this voice, he would mind sleep a little more.

“Kitten, come on wake up. We will be late.”

This woman has a playful smile, kind eyes.

Jay want to please her as much as he want to make Talia proud. He thinks he knows her with how happy she makes him by just being there. He stupidly smile at her and slowly he starts to stand up.

His feet touch the soft grass in the same times he smells lavender. He seems like he falls asleep on the blanket where they had picnic.

Their water pitcher is still hall full of fresh water, some fruits are still uneaten. He can’t help himself but take a grape to eat it.

His juice is so delicious. He moans with pleasure without thinking of stopping himself.

“Come on.” She says again before disappear between the trees.

He goes after her, but he didn’t make a step that her voice resonated.

“Don’t forget Ace.”

Jay turn his head and see the puppy asleep on the blanket. Carefully, he doesn’t dare wake him up and take the little puppy in his arms, shushing him when he starts to mumble.

Every time he thought he lost her, she appears and shows him the way with her playful smile. Until they arrives to a riverside.

Here, a man swimming on the middle of the river welcomes them with a bright smile.

“Jaylad, we were waiting for you. Come here.”

The woman enters in the water to hug the man who tenderly kiss her cheek.

Jay doesn’t dare to move. The scenery is too beautiful. How can he dare bother them?

“Last in the water is a fool! A young man exclaims before taping his back and goes to the water

Despite he obviously bothers the couple, all of them laugh.

“He is older than you but you’re more mature. A redhead woman sitting on the river side sighs. But we love him like that.”

And without letting Jay answers, she stand up and goes rejoin them.

Just when Jay wanted to go on the water too, Ace keep mumble more and more visibly disturbed.

“That’s ok Master Jason. Let me take care of him.” An old man in impeccable suit told him

Jay nods and puts Ace in the old man’s arms.

Unexpectedly, Ace totally wake up and bite the old man on the neck, killing him. Jay screams terrified and tries to run far away of the suddenly dangerous dog. But he is stopped by the man who have catch his arms. How fast is he? He was in the center of the river not a minute age.

“No, comes with us. You will be safe.”

Jay want to believe him, he really wants, but something boils in him when he saw the man kicks the dog.

The clear blue water turns into muds, maggots exit the ground, and the dog turns more like a werewolf. Even the kind expression of the man becomes menacing.

“Jaylad, come with me.”

He doesn’t know what to do.

Before he can decided an arrow hit the man right in the chest, then another in his head.

Jay can’t stop screaming, yelling, crying. Everything was so beautiful, why is it turn as a nightmare?

* * *

Lian is wake up in the middle of the night by coughs. They really scare her because she never knows how awful they will be. This time it wasn’t that bad, but she wants to drink a cup of water.

She looks to see if Colin is asleep, he is. She looks to see if Dami is asleep, he is not here.

She frowns then wake up Colin.

“What? He groans

-Did you argues with Dami again? She asks

-What? No … Why?

-He is not there.

-What?”

Colin stand up and have to admit that Dami isn’t in the room. What worried is that Jay is not there too.

This two have admit that a member of their family is after them and it is safer to travel on group. Why should they have go somewhere alone on the middle of the night?

The two kids go wake up Roy.

“What the fu…dge? What the fudge kids?

-Did you argue with Jay? Lian asks

-No. Roy defends himself blushing furiously. Why?

-Where are they then?

-Where are who? Roy asks not totally wake up

-Jay and Dami. Where are they?”

Roy frowns and look around. Neither Jay nor Dami is there. It doesn’t look like Jay to leave without tells him with the men of their patriarch after them.

“Stay here. Don’t open the door. Roy orders them while taking his bow and arrows. I will go where they can be.”

Lian and Colin look at him with big worried eyes, but they nod and obey.

After looking at some corridors, Roy goes on the deck. He really hopes they are not there with the rainstorm. They risk falling overboard and disappear between the waves.

Of course, his wish isn’t fulfilled.

At first, he didn’t realize what he saw. Jay is next to a lifeboat with Dami in his arms and he is chatting with someone Roy doesn’t recognize. Maybe this is some friends or nice strangers. He can hope.

Before he can call out Jay and asks him if everything is alright, he sees something so absurd he stops to think for a moment; Jay gives Dami to the stranger.

He frowns and thinks maybe they are friends. But before he can finish his though, Dami suddenly stab again and again the stranger in the neck.

Jay seems panicked, he yells and cries. He even tries to run away but he is catch up.

Roy doesn’t have to think anymore.

He knows that no matter what awful thing Dami can do, he cares too much about Jay to do anything that could hurt him. He knows that Jay will do anything to protect Dami so he would have never let anyone kick him.

He aims an arrow to the other stranger that touches him right in the chest, another in the head.

Jay panics even more. He is even ready to go overboard when Dami approaches him.

Dami catch him to force him stay on the boat. An awful mistake.

Jay kicks him violently while yelling and crying.

Roy is finally close enough to intervene between the two brothers. He places himself in front of Dami.

“Are you ok, kid?

-No! Jay is not himself! I don’t know what happen to him!

-Are you hurt?

-Tt … I’m fine. Don’t let him go.”

Roy can’t answer because Jay tries again to go overboard.

Immediately, Roy catches him and knowing that Jay will react violently, he is ready to take the hits.

Despite the taste of the blood in his mouth, Roy tries to wake him up with words. But when Jay tries to punch Dami again, when the kid want simply to help, Roy slaps Jay’s face.

He feels bad with how sad and lost Jay’s eyes are, but at least they are more lucid too.

“They’re all going to die! Jay cries hugging Roy. They’re all going to die!

-Everything is alright Jay. You’re here with us. With Dami and me. Remember?

-Dami! Where is he? How is he?”

He finally sees Dami. His face is covered by blood and he is perplexed by Jay, like it is the first time he sees him.

“What happen? Dami asks trying to hide his fears

-I don’t know … I don’t understand …I keep seeing faces … So many faces …”

Dami doesn’t hesitate anymore and hugs his brother who doesn’t want let him go. In the meantime, Roy takes the bodies to throw them up overboard.

“I’m so sorry … Dami I love you so much … I don’t understand…

-Guys, we should go back to our room before a wave takes us with it.” Roy says

The brothers dry their tears and stand up. They go back to the room in silence.

* * *

Colin and Lian gasp when they saw how pitiful they are.

“Dami, what happen to you? Colin asks touching with many care his bloody face

-Tt, that’s fine.

-It’s not. Jay contradicts searching for a tissue to give him a quick wash

-Let me to do it. Roy says. And dry you up.

-No, I will do it.”

While the adults argue, Colin sight and take the tissue to take care of Damian that he forces to sit, while Lian encourage Dami to undress and accept the sheet on his shoulders.

“What’s happen? Colin asks again

-We were attacked.

-I can’t believe it doesn’t wake up us. Where are you hurt? Colin ask when he sees no scratches

-I’m fine. It’s not my blood.”

Sure enough when Colin helps Damian to change, he sees no cut or any injury bleeding. But there is a bruise on his shoulder.

“Could be worse. Colin admits

-Told you.”

In the meantime, Roy tries to calm down Jay.

“I don’t understand my vision neither why I bring Dami to them. Jay frightened

-You have never been a sleepwalker?

-No!

-I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe these men drug you or hypnotized you earlier without we saw them.”

Jay is skeptical, but what else it can be?

* * *

Fortunately, they don’t have to spend another night on the boat, but this event creates uneasiness they can’t let it go.

Even when some musicians play joyful music for the passengers, and Roy convince Jay do dance with him, using as excuse that it’s for his lessons, they couldn’t feel safe until they arrive to Gotham.

Which is a shame.

Roy persuaded that Jay must don’t know how to dance first taking the lead until it was pretty clear for everyone that Jay was a better dancer than Roy.

“Is there something you don’t know how to do? Roy playful asks

-One or two.” Jay falsely modestly answer even if he must admit he doesn’t know how to calm his heart and stop blushing around Roy

* * *

Finally they are in Gotham. Dinah make sure a taxi will wait for them at the port and bring them at Duchess Kate’s home.

The conductor is nice and asks if they want him to wait, telling them that she rarely accept visitor, but they refuse.

After that, Roy and Jay aren’t surprised when Duchess Katherine Kate’s domestic refuse to let them see her without a rendez vous, but it’s raining, they could at least let them enters.

Since the domestic accept to give Dinah’s letter to Kate, Jay and Roy decide to stay a little around in case she wants to meet them once the letter read.

They’re waiting outside, making what they can so the kids don’t catch cold.

After half one hour, Jay and Roy start discuss about find a place to sleep and stay warm and come back tomorrow. Then suddenly, Duchess Katherine herself opens the door to face them.

She watches them all, her eyes stay longer on Jay and Damian’s face.

“Oh my … That should be interesting!” She exclaim with a wide smile and malicious eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honnestly writting this chapter was so awful ! I'm still not proud of it ...  
Hope that you will like it nevertheless  
Have a nice day everyone ! :D


	5. Courage don't desert me, don’t turn back now that we're here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say except : I am sorry  
It's been month since I have the motivation to write again and I could find a way to write this chapter that make me happy.  
Until now !  
Hope you will like it.  
Have a nice day.

Since Bruce lost his son during this terrible attack three years ago, nothing in his life was the same.

How can  it be?

Jason wasn’t there anymore at the breakfast. His favorite spot in the library is empty; no one dare sit on it since the King’s burst of anger  once . His room became also a mausoleum. At first, each day some claimant came to him to demand the place of his son. Then once in a week. Now once in a few months.

But each time a part of him is destroyed when an investigation proves that they were just some liar, some from the poor, some were distant cousin of member of his own Council.

He punishes every person that act this way by malice, make sure the one they act because of some psychological trouble were taking care of.

After he lost Jason, he also had to deal with the horrible rumor about his  older  son, Dick. Everybody seems to give some credit to the rumor that Dick pays Joker to attack. And every time, he taken his defense people thinks that he is a stupid na i ve or that he is guilty too.

Not even six month later, the couple Drake, goods friends of him, dies too roughly. Their son, Tim Drake is also godson of Bruce, came to live in the Palace. Since the fortune of the Drake rival with the Royals Family’s, the Council was even shocked that the King “takes so long” to demand to adopt him. They know very well that now the Drake fortune belong to the Royal Family, to the “country” and they will do all they can so they can use this fortune like they want.

And if only it was the only thing that the Council waste.

Before the attack, Selina finally agree to marry Bruce. The Council gives their agreement because they realize that it was the only way to gain an heir that is biologically related to their King.

They have decided to hide it to Jason. He was so impatient about the diplomat mission, and they knew that Jason would have say in every way possible “I told you so”.

But after the attack, they were a mess and can’t imagine marry without Jason and his cocky grin with them, so they wanted to cancel it.

The Council refuses to accept that, they do make sure that everyone knew that this wedding was planned; they lie telling that everything was already paid; they spread rumor about Selina’s pregnancy. At the end, if they cancel or postpone the wedding th e n Selina’s carreer would be over and Bruce will lose many support.

So the wedding happened. But nobody of the Royal Family was happy, no one succeed catch a photo where they smile. Some of the Council suddenly fears that maybe it would bring bad luck. It was a relief for them when two years later; the little Princess Helena was born in good health.

But the Royal Family became even bigger when Bruce meet some kids at one of the Centers Jason helped to created.

Stephanie Brown, Harper and Cullen Row, and Duke Thomas.

Because of their origin, the Council didn’t even want them as pupil but they can only oppose to the adoption.

Despite everything that can help him to find peace and happiness, Bruce couldn’t forget his son, Jason. Neither he can forget his expression when he forces Jason to leave him, when they finally found each other in the mob, when he was getting shot and when Joker catches him.

These memories haunted him every hour of every day.

He found a way to endure it with alcohol. It was the only way he found to, not forget but, soothe the memories.

It would have become out of control if Alfred, Selina and Dick weren’t here. But he, that never loved to drink, still can’t help himself some time to time.

Another thing that changes is, since the King Wayne welcome Cassandra Cain in his family, first as a pupil then as a daughter, he becomes a regular of the Great Ballet.

Every time they do a spectacle, the Royal family attends it for the delight of Cassandra.

She wasn’t educated to understand the words and to express herself with them either. She was supposed to be a weapon. She learns to read the body of everyone around her to anticipate their action. So watch a story only tell by music and movement is perfect enjoyment for her.

She stills as many difficulties with her education as heir and learning of the protocol.

In fact if she doesn’t look exactly like the kind of young girl that a monarch of a neighboring country love despite the difference of forty years old, the Council would have refuse her adoption like they did for her others siblings.

Bruce is aware of their reason and even if he is against it, he doesn’t tell them  ou t loud. For the moment this deviant monarch doesn’t dare make any proposition so it is easy to ignore Council plan.

Tonight, being in the show with his wife and children, it’s easy to forget the Council and his worries.

To ignore other’s worries.

* * *

Roy and Jay still don’t really understand  why Duchess Kate accept to arrange a meeting without asking them too much question.

No matter what Dinah wrote it must have been very persuasive.

Duchess Kate has decided to make the meeting the nigh of their arrival to Gotham.

At first, they were expecting to meet King Wayne before the show or be seated near him, but Duchess Kate contradicted them. They are seated in another lodge, hidden from King Wayne’s eyes, and she will bring Jay to him during the interval.

Everything was going too fast since they meet her. Jay can’t believe he will finally bring Damian to his father, that they may gain ally to rejoin Talia against Ra’s.

He should be happy, relieved, but the true will be known and he hasn’t any second to spoke with Roy alone. He is so anxious imagining all  the way  he may react when he will learn that Jay lie to him since the beginning and put his children in a danger bigger than he though.

He wants to come clean to him but doesn’t want to compromise Damian’s meeting with his father, neither his safety in case one of Ra’s spies is near them.

All this situation put his nerves in though test.

One of his legs keeps shaking since he is sitting and he destroys the poor program piece by piece.

At a moment, Roy takes his hand gently and smiles at him lovingly.

“Everything will be alright.” He reassures him

Jay takes a deep breath and look at Roy. Despite wanting to scam a Royal Family, this man is caring and kind and Jay doesn’t want to hurt him.

He has to come clean now, after it would be too late.

It may be too late now.

“I wasn’t honest with you. He whisper so Kate doesn’t hear them

-What do you mean?” Roy asks worried

Is that some kind of trap?  A way to catch people wanting to scam the Royal Family. It’s the first thought of Roy but h e can’t believe that.  It’s so absurd.

Maybe Jay lies about his feeling for him because he was worried that Roy may abandon him.

Roy feels bad to making Jay feel he have to lie to him about that. No means no. Roy can understand and accept that.

Of course the rejection will hurt but he can deal with that.

Roy prepare himself to assure Jay that he will accept only be a friend, if Jay agree to let him be.

But he doesn’t expect the next sentence of Jay.

“I lie about who I am. Jay say, now all his body is shaking and his headaches don’t help him

-I don’t understand.

-I …”

Jay swallow his saliva, licks his lips and take a deep breath.

And he explains everything.

He is heart broken when Roy let go his hand and when horror is see in his eyes when he realize to whom Jay and Dami … No! Prince Damian was hidden.

It was one thing for Roy to have to hide and protect his family against some rich family of 'Eth Alth'eban, but it is a completely another thing to hide and protect his family again the King Ra’s Al Ghul. One way or another Roy doesn’t have the choice but beg King Bruce to protect him.

All the affection he feels for Jay and Dami … Prince Damian turns into betray and rancor. How could Jay sacrifice Colin and Lian like that, not telling before the real risk of their adventure?

Before Roy could give to Jay a piece of his mind , the light turn on. It’s already the interval.

“Now it’s the time young man. Duchess Kate says standing up. It’s now or never.”

Jay stands to follow her but Roy  catch his hand.

“How could you? He shivers with furry.

-I  am so sorry . I promise. Jay whispers frankly. Just … All I did was for Damian. I’m sorry.”

Duchess  Kate calls again Jay and this time he takes back his hand and follows her.

Roy wants to  argue with him,  ask him: “what now?”. Did Jay will tell that he play Roy to lie for the reward. It will doom him and his children. 

He wants to run after Jay but then it would let the children alone. So he turns to the only person present that may  be as guilty as Jay .

Dami.

Or is he  Prince  Damian?

* * *

During the interval, Bruce isolates himself as  his cousin  Kate’s early demand.

She was pretty vague about what matter she wants to talk. But Bruce loves his cousin and always glad to see her.

And it gave him the opportunity to serve himself a glass.

He doesn’t look at the door when it opens. No matter what  Duchess  Kate wants, she won’t beat about the bush.

If she judges him for his glass, she doesn’t say.

“There is someone that has something to tell you. And you should listen him.”

Curiously now, Bruce looks at the unknown figure that approaches him.

“Maybe a spy who have information about one of his neighboring country.” He thinks taking a slip while Kate sit down and invite her guest to do the same.

Bruce stop counting long ago how many claimant come to him, so one more isn’t really a surprise or unusual.  But it’s the first time one is brought by a close member family, and he can’t believe that his cousin would be that cruel.

The boy is young, but his Jason was just a boy during the attack.

The same smart green-blue eyes. There is a gleam that Bruce sees in his eyes but no recognition. Jason never looked at him like that.

“I’m listening, boy. What do you have to tell me?”

The same pointy nose still down as this boy doesn’t dare keep his head up.

The same pouty lips that answer to Bruce but says something he never anticipates.

“My companions and I did a long journey from 'Eth Alth'eban.

-Some came from far away from that.” Bruce retorts but his blood freezes in his veins

No news from 'Eth Alth'eban can be good. Not since a long time ago.

“I’m servant of my Princess Talia Al Ghul. I come here, following her order.”

Bruce inhale deeply while glancing at his cousin. But she stays impassible. At this game she can be better than him.

“What did your Mistress want from me?

-A few  weeks ago, the men of my King Ra’s Al Ghul attacked the Azraq Palace. They attacked my Princess Talia Al Ghul.

-How is she now?

-I don’t know. I escaped without her and follow her last order since.

-And what is her last order? Bruce asks noting mentally to order to his spies to gain information about Talia’s situation

-To bring your son.”

Bruce could have jump for his seat, taking this young boy in his arms, imploring him to show him an indisputable proof that he is his Lost Son and so they can finally be together again.

“Which is also her son. Jay keeps saying without knowing what trouble perturbed Bruce. Damian Al Ghul. He did all this travel with me, avoiding as much as we could attack from men of Ra’s. And he is impatient to meet you.”

For a moment, Bruce is sure that he didn’t hear well what this man is.

It was clearly not what he was expected to hear tonight or ever day ever.

“For what I know, Bruce says coldly not being amused by this lie, Talia was pregnant only once. A girl stillborn…

-Ten years ago. Jay defends himself. Athanasia Al Ghul, twin sister of Damian. She is buried in Azraq Palace. Look, even if you don’t believe that Damian is related to you. He is to Princess Talia. And if you can accept him as a political exile despite your … tense relationship with my country …

-Did you know?”

This time Bruce doesn’t talk to the boy, he doesn’t even look at him. All his attention is on his cousin.

“Dinah and I had our suspicion when we saw the kid. But I didn’t expect that.

-Dinah is involved?

-She is the one who recommended them to me.” She answers giving him Dinah’s letter

He takes it and start reading it, pacing while doing so.

Jay doesn’t know how he suc c eeds explain  calmly everything to the King.

He had such a shock when he saw him.

At first he doesn’t realize why. After all he saw picture of the King. He knew how he look like. Maybe it was seeing him in bones and flesh, Jay says to himself.

Then he realizes that the man in his dream on the boat was the King. Suddenly he remember the man of his dream being killed so violently in front of him.

Even knowing that everything wasn’t real, it doesn’t help the tumult of emotion clashing in his soul.

But he succeed say what he have to say and he is even surprise by their reaction.

Can’t believe they were so sure they were subtle and success to lie to this two ladies; then it seems like Dinah and  Duchess  Kate knew the real intention of Jay all along. And they accept to help him without hesitate.

It is too good to be true. Jay would love nothing more than to thankfully kiss their hand and promise to always be in debt with them.

But it is too good to be true. There must have so trap somewhere.

Jay tries to read  Duchess  Kate emotion to know if he had condemned his Prince or if his Princess was right to trust this King, but the way she looks at him is really frightening. She scrutinizes him, maybe waiting for him to make a mistake, maybe he already made a mistake and she wait for his punishment.

His head hurts so much.

He is glad that his Princess isn’t here to see him like that. She taken care of him, she educated him to being Damian’s Shadow for three years and now that he can prove himself, he doesn’t feel up to the scratch.

“Don’t you have anything more to tell me? Bruce finally says to Jay

-Well … If I may dare … Never Prince Damian or I would have come this far without Roy Harper and his children. If … you’re kind enough to accept Prince Damian as political exile, can you take them under your care too?

-Is that really all you have to tell me?” Bruce insist

Jason blushes furiously at what he thinks is an accusation.

“Neither the Prince and I are beggar. We don’t want your money or any title. We may face a difficult situation but my Prince will take back what is his and we will pay our debt.”

Bruce looks at him with a deep sadness but finally whispers:

“Go. Bring me your Prince and your friends.”

Jason nods and stands up, thanking the King and the Duchess before leaving.

And one time more during this meeting, Bruce’s heart is again broken.

The same untamable curly hair with the same tuft in the back as his head is throwing at Bruce’s face when Jay lets to bring back Damian, Roy, Colin and Lian

* * *

Despite his anger, once Roy sees fear and anticipation as much as hope, he can’t bring himself to be mad at the kid.

Even if Jay was saying the true and that Dami is really the Prince Damian heir of the Al Ghul, he is still a ten years old boy that will met his father for the first time, days after he may have lost his mother forever.

And the kids hear what Jay told to Roy and now grill Dami … Damian so he have to explains to them the situation.

Colin decides that he should have know, because only a Prince could have such a broom stuck in their ass. Well not fair for Roy but he never consider himself as a prince so he says nothing.

Lian sights with disappointment telling Dami… Damian that he really doesn’t look much as the kind of prince that her books sell to her.

There is a little justice.

He tries to calm his anger, keeping saying to himself that he didn’t tell to Jay who Roy really is after all. And that he suppose, despite their … reciprocate attraction, they aren’t close. They were simply a mean to an end for each other.

He can force himself see the situation as far away as he can, as logical that possible, his heart doesn’t beat like it was before Jay’s revelation.

At a moment, he was dreaming that he and Jay could have something real and beautiful together. But he was just played along and now he is terrified about what could happen to his children.

What if Jay tell the real motivation of Roy to the fudging King of Gotham? What if Roy is imprisoned? What would happen to his children? They won’t be keep together, that’s for sure. They may never found a happy family that love that at least tenth as much as Roy loves them.

Sob are blocked in his throat. He keeps a reassuring smile to them, playing with their hair.

Should he leaves?

Abandon Dami … Prince Damian here. Take his kids away from this place. He takes care of them without any King’s money for three years. He can still do it.

But which doctor will agree treat Lian?

And King Ra’s men must already told him that Roy help Jay to escape him. He has no hope to have his family safe again now.

Roy jumps when he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder.

Jay is back.

“The King want to meet all of us. Jay tells him then add more insecure, he knows how much you help us.”

So Jay didn’t tell the true, at least not all the true.

Roy start to breath again more easily. Maybe he still have a little luck after all.

He still refuses to acknowledge Jay’s tentative smile. He can’t forgive being play like that in a war against an enemy as dangerous as Ra’s Al Ghul. Now, there is nowhere on this world where they could be safe.

* * *

Damian really doesn’t know what he should expect from his meeting with his father.

When he was old enough to realize that he should have a father, his mother answered him that he was dead long ago. So all Damian had his imagination to fill the void.

Then suddenly, his father is safe and sound. He is a king, the King of Gotham. He is the enemy of his family, but also the man his mother send to him for help.

This man that Damian never met had to compete a chimera that Damian created long ago. The father in his head is everything that was missing in his life, and if this father take some characteristic to Jay, Damian will never admit it.

In his heart, in his head, Damian know that he will be disappointed. How can he be different? He really just hope that he won’t be hurt that’s all. He really just hope that this man will help him find his mother.

When they enter in the room where the King and his cousin are, Damian let all the other enter before him even if it’s not really appropriate. He really needs some more minutes.

He heard the deep voice of the King greeting and thanking Roy and his children with some kindness, even if he seems on the edge.

Damian thinks of a million of things he could say to his father. First impression matter.

But when he is finally in front of him.

When he have to deal with deep blue eyes full of surprise and  suspicion, Damian couldn’t think even to save his life.

“Father, I imagine you taller.”

Thankfully his voice is neutral.

He could have bear if it has broke with all the emotion he feels right now.

If the man was the father Damian liked to imagine, no doubt Damian would have broke in tears right now and throw himself in their arms. But this man isn’t.

Roy and Jay exchange a look, unsure about the way they should react.

Duchess Kate, with Colin and Lian, laughs with delight.

“I told you, didn’t I? No need of some DNA test with him, he is definitely your and Talia’s spitting image.

-The similarity are truly impressive.” The King admit with a smirk visibly not annoyed by Damian’s remark.

He invites everyone to sit down, he makes Damian sit right next to him and ask  them all to explain what happen.

They talk during all the second act. Kate has to leave them to inform the Royal Family that Bruce won’t come back anytime soon.

Hearing about the Royal Family provokes in Damian some uneasy feeling. This people are his family after all, but he can’t help seeing them as stranger, as enemy of his real family. But he needs his father’s support, a man he was learned to hate, so he tries as best as he can to hide the discomfort he had to heard about people he can’t help himself but despise more than anything.

Why his mother decide that this people are the good people to help them is beyond Damian’s comprehension. But his mother is a smart woman that is rarely wrong so he trust her and give her plan a chance.

It won’t be that hard to find another ally if the Wayne  prove to be unworthy ally, Damian though without a doubt.

Facing now Bruce is really hard for Roy, especially because of the languish look he keeps sending to Jay. Obviously, he can’t help but hope that Jay is Jason.

Roy can’t remember which justification he choose to exploit the man’s pain. Nothing can explain or justify why Roy decide to reopen the wound of a father. Roy can imagine too well how Bruce must feel. And just for some money, Roy prevent the man to grieve and purposely hurt him with hope.

Maybe Roy deserve some punishment after all.

“Some verification would be made of course. Especially to be sure there is a need for my country to help Princess Talia. The King finally says. In the meantime, you will all be staying at the Summer Castle away from the Council and the press until a decision is made.”

J ay and Damian want to argue that they don’t have the time for that.

But the door violently open cut them.

“Selina wait! Duchess Kate calls in the background. You didn’t let me explain …

-Kate just told me you found your son.” The Queen says to the King

Jay want to cry. This woman was in his dream too. She was the woman that called him …

“Kitten.” She sights coming near him with a palpable eagerness, tears in her eyes as she caress Jay’s cheeks

Jay wants to tell her that she is wrong. But the adoration in her eyes, her joy, it makes Jay cry uncontrollably.

He’s so ashamed of his behavior, never Talia would have make him Shadow of her son if she knew how weak he really is.

Firmly but gently, Bruce takes his wife in his arms. He is shaken with emotion too but forces himself to stay imperturbable.

“Selina, you know that I had a romantic relationship with Talia Al Ghul.” He says

She nods with confusion clear in her eyes.

What does it have to do with this miracle?

“This is her son. Bruce adds showing her Damian. This is my son, Damian.”

If at first, Selina wasn’t really listening, wanting only looking at her Kitten, the comprehension darken her face.

“Oh.”

There is a long silence when Kate forces Jay to go out so he can calm down under her supervision.

Suddenly, Selina forces a laugh to leave her throat.

“How can I be so stupid? She jokes and then really look at Damian. He is your spitting image. I should have know right away. What kind of first impression did I make?

-Selina …”

Selina doesn’t let Bruce pamper her more. She leaves his arms and asks where Talia is, saying she doesn’t remember they were supposed to meet with the Al Ghul anytime soon.

Bruce keeping his voice low explain everything to Selina.

“Oh, Dear! You hate surprise so much. But you have to admit with one is a good one. So we will go to the Summer Castle. I have to make some preparation but I’m sure we can all be here in a few days.

-You don’t have to …

-What are you telling me here? Don’t you think that I and the kids don’t want to know more about Damian? And we have to  properly  congratulate  Prince Harper, his children and the poor boy I didn’t ask his name, for bring him to us. Alfred will agree with me.

-I suppose.

-Good. I will see you in a few days, I suppose you will leave immediately with them.

-Indeed.

-Well since we agree. I will leave you and inform the children.”

As sudden as she appears she leaves.

She ignores the young boy that dry his tears. She can’t acknowledge him now, even if she knows she must apologies.

Something in his eyes make her believe that …

But who care about that?

She need to inform the family not only of Damian but also prepare himself seeing someone looking exactly like their Jason.

Oh! But how are we suppose to be prepare to something as painful as that?

Away of the dark though of Selina, Damian looks at Roy with perplexity.

“Wait. Does she just call you Prince Harper?”


End file.
